


Breakout Piece

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, CEO, Clubbing, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Reporter, Rivalry, Romance, Small mentions of abuse, celebrity lifestyle, i'll change the ratings when I do write the nasty because I'm not sure yet, not quite sure where I'm going with this LMAO, small mentions of underaged sex, smut i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung is a rookie reporter for the Seoul Times struggling to find his breakthrough piece. He tries to get an interview with Jung Jaehyun, CEO and model of his own company and is instantly whisked away to a new world of money, fame, glamour and sex.





	1. The Trials and Tribulations of Kim Doyoung

**Author's Note:**

> this is also another idea I have been stewing on for a while. My fave movie of all time is Spotlight, which is what inspired me to write reporter!doyoung, also Jaehyun in a suit was what inspired CEO Jaehyun. I like to think of this as Fifty Shades of Grey but shorter, less kinky and less stalkerish (if that makes any sense LOL).
> 
> I don't expect this to be a long story like The Search for Everything, but it is thrilling to be working on something again. I do miss updating you guys and writing!

                Somehow this was not the fantasy job Doyoung had in mind.

                When Doyoung graduated university with his degree in journalism, he thought it would entail attending meetings or press conferences held by government officials or huge multinational companies. Maybe it meant covering sports meetings or attending international symposiums, or even covering natural disasters or war-torn countries.

                Nobody said that Doyoung’s job was to make coffee.

                “I want mine with sugar no milk.”

                “I want mine with milk no sugar.”

                “I want mine with milk no coffee.”

                “I want sugar no milk no coffee.”

                “Jesus fucking Christ.” Doyoung cursed under his breath, carrying cups of coffee and one cup of milk (he didn’t bother with the sugar, Ji Hansol can go rot in diabetes for all he cares) on a plastic tray and serving his colleagues in the office. The Seoul Times office was an organized chaos of cubicles with those ridiculous looking green partitions, papers stacked everywhere, phones ringing, the fax machine blowing up, coffee machine working overtime and heels clicking everywhere because somehow everybody has _an important case to crack_ or _lunch with the Governor_ or _meeting with the king of Spain._

                “Here’s your milk.” Doyoung placed the last cup on Nakamoto Yuta’s table. “Drink it like the big baby you are.”

                “I appreciate the drink, but the server could use an attitude adjustment.” Yuta smirked.

                “Fuck you.” Doyoung said, slumping down in his seat opposite Yuta. Both of them graduated from the same university together and were classmates. Yuta was technically his senior, since he started working at the newspaper longer than Doyoung did, but Doyoung didn’t give a shit about him. They bathed together too many times when the bathroom in their dorm stopped working and Yuta has cried on Doyoung’s shoulder far too many times for Doyoung to call him _senior_. Yuta doesn’t mind at all, saying that Doyoung was ‘the least pretentious snob in the office’. His philosophy was “If I got an ugly haircut, everyone in the office is going to tell me it looks great. Only Doyoung would tell me I look like Godzilla and that’s why I like him.”

               “What are you working on?” Yuta asked.

                “A thrilling expose on the use of parmesan cheese in Rita’s Bread when it was advertised to be cheddar.” Doyoung sighed. “God I hate my job.”

                “I’m guessing this is not your highlight piece.”

                “I am so sick of all of these lame job assignments.” Doyoung crumpled up his written report and threw it in a corner. “Why do I have to cover bake sales and the unveiling of a new playground?”

                “You’re a rookie Doyoung. Just be patient. You’ll get your break soon just like everyone else.”

                “Then why does Lisa get to cover the UN General Assembly when she’s only been here for less than 5 months?”

                “Because she has tits and doesn’t wear a bra.” Yuta motioned to Lisa with his head, standing by the photocopier with her arms folded. Lisa flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, the gold bracelet on her wrists shimmering in the light. Her silk top had a low cut and it may look like nothing much to the untrained eye, her perky little nipples made round indents in her top.

                “If you want to get higher up in the ranks, grow a pair of boobs and start wearing short skirts to work.”

                “Fucking asshole.” Doyoung mumbled under his breath. Lisa walked over to Doyoung’s table and dropped a wad of files on his desk.

                “I need you to proofread this for me.”

                “Say please like a normal person and this is someone else’s job.” Doyoung pushed the files away. “I have my own articles to work on.”

                “Like what? The county fair dog show? Or was it that piece on the wrong cheese labelling?” Lisa mused, pouting her lips to make them look full as her hip cocked sideways. Doyoung wanted to fling the files in her face but unlike her, he had decorum.

                “I’m not doing your work Lisa. It’s not my job, it’s yours, so instead of lifting your skirt so that Mr Kim could stick his hand underneath, why don’t you sit down and actually do something?”

                “Is that why I’m getting to cover the Nobel Awards ceremony and not you?” Lisa smiled, putting her palms on Doyoung’s table as she leaned into him. “You know what your problem is? You’re too ‘by the book’. You got to learn how to play smart.” She leaned back and pushed the stack towards him. “Be a good boy and do it. Maybe I’ll take you with me if you do.” She walked away with her hair moving back and forth like a silk curtain and all the male colleagues turned their heads as she walked past them.

                “I could cover the UN General Assembly too if all it took was a tight skirt and a mouth big enough to stuff ten sausages.” Doyoung sneered.

                “You do have nice legs for the skirt.” Yuta said.

                “Shut up.” Doyoung sighed, picking up the files and running through them. As he picked up the stack, a slip of paper fell out by Doyoung’s feet.

                “What’s that?”

                “I don’t know,” Doyoung said, picking it up as his eyes scanned the letter with speed. “Holy shit.”

                “What?” Yuta looked up with a pencil in his hand.

                “This is a letter from NCT.”

                “NCT? The fashion brand?”

                “Yeah,” Doyoung’s eyes lit up as he read the letter word for word. “It said that Lisa was granted an exclusive interview with its CEO Jung Jaehyun.”

                “Jesus Christ are you fucking with me?” Yuta dropped his jaw. “Jung Jaehyun is the hottest celebrity of the modern generation. He never gives interviews unless they are on TV where he gets to parade that gorgeous face of his.”

                “Yuta, do you know when this is?” Doyoung said, a smile crawling on his lips. “It’s today! The interview is scheduled for this afternoon at 3pm!”

                “So?”

                “So,” Doyoung stood up and grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and his bag. “I’m going to be late!”

                “Wait wait wait!” Yuta grabbed his sleeve. “This letter was addressed to Lisa. They are _expecting_ Lisa. You can’t just hijack someone’s assignment.”

                “Didn’t you hear what Lisa said?” Doyoung scoffed. “I’ve got to learn how to play smart.” He shrugged off Yuta’s hold and went back to his table. He grabbed Lisa’s file and smirked. “That bitch is not going to miss this. She’s too busy with her own work.”

                With that, he walked over to the paper shredder and slid the files in. Yuta watched in horror and amazement as Doyoung gave him a salute and left the office.

************************

                _You would have to be blind to miss this._

                NCT’s fashion headquarters could not have been more obvious if it tried. The tall building was sleek and seemed to be made of glass. The words NCT were written in bold black and branded the top of the building. In fact, the words were everywhere, on the walls, floors, the cups they give out to guests and even the staff as well.

                It was hard to imagine NCT without its star ambassador, CEO Jung Jaehyun. He started off as a model and then he built his own brand named NCT. At first it was just a little indie brand selling in department stores, then it became a billion-dollar brand with celebrity endorsers. The CEO himself is the company’s main model, and you can’t walk into an NCT headquarters without seeing his picture everywhere. His model portraits were hung in the lobby like photos of presidents, and magazines with him as the cover were the only thing available to read in the waiting area.

                “Excuse me,” the male attendant at the reception counter called Doyoung. “You may go up to the executive office now. Please follow me.”

                “Wow,” Doyoung looked around the cold glass interiors of the elevator as they rose up slowly to the top. “It’s quite an impressive place to work huh?”

                The male attendant smiled politely. “Yes, it is.”

                “Been here long?”

                “2 years.”

                “Right,” Doyoung chuckled. “I’m sorry if I sound intrusive. I’m just a little nervous.”

                “Everybody is.” He said as the doors opened on the 16th floor. NCT’s clean, minimalistic interior spread out before him. A young man and a lady were sitting at their desks, furiously typing away. The lady stood up and extended her hand.

                “My name is Momo and I am Mr. Jung’s secretary.”

                “Kim Doyoung, reporter from the Seoul Times.”

                “I’m sorry but we were expecting a woman.” Momo blinked twice, her lashes fluttering against her bottom lash and her smile seemed like it was forcibly plastered on by a ten-year-old.

                “Lisa was unable to make it.” Doyoung tucked his hands into his pocket to hide the fact that they were shaking very hard. “She had some urgent matters to attend to so I’m here on her behalf.”

                “Why didn’t Miss Lisa tell us?”

                “She’s…going through some difficult times.” Doyoung lied. “She’s a little indisposed on the matter.”

                “Oh, perhaps we should reschedule to a more appropriate time when she is available.”

                “No no wait!” Doyoung stopped her. “We really shouldn’t delay this anymore. She’s a very busy reporter and I’m already here. Let’s just start so that we can get this out of the way.”

                “My apologies but we specifically asked for a woman.”

                “A woman?” Doyoung tilted his head in question. “Why so specific?”

                “It is as Mr. Jung required.”

                _Fucking bitch and fucking sexist asshole._ “Listen,” Doyoung was getting awfully impatient at the robotic blonde female talking to him “I’m here, can’t we just do this?”

                “I’m sorry but we are just following orders and I’m afraid you must leave.”

                “Look, can’t you…”

                “You really must leave, or I’ll call security.”

                “Fine,” Doyoung raised his hands in defeat. “I know when I’m licked. I’ll tell Lisa and she can reschedule.”

                “Thank you, Mr Kim.”

                Doyoung bowed in return and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive and when the doors opened, his eyes bugged out in horror as Lisa was standing there with a book in her hand, ridiculously tight skin-coloured dress, and her arm on Mr Jung.

                Jung Jaehyun. The CEO of NCT was standing right before him.

                With that bitch.

                “Doyoung? What are you doing here?” Lisa asked, her face contorting between confusion and disgust.

                “Mr Kim said you were indisposed today.” Momo said, arising from her seat and looking just as confused as she was. Doyoung cursed himself, Momo and everything between heaven and hell.

                “No I wasn’t. I just happened to run into Mr Jung at the downstairs lobby who was so kind to help me with my broken purse strings.” Lisa turned to her side to show off her brand-new purse, navy blue with long leather straps and the company brand carefully stitched into the material. That bag could have easily cost Doyoung his apartment and his car, and Lisa was parading it like she won it from a carnival or something.

                “It must be your kind demeanour that has made you so successful.” Lisa drawled, clinging onto Jung Jaehyun’s arm a little tighter and the young CEO smiled at her.

                “Thank you, you’re very kind.” His smile was blinding, and he had two dimples on the side of his cheek. He turned to look at Doyoung and his gaze hardened. His smile disappeared and his cheeks sunk in, highlighting his high cheekbones. Doyoung felt like a melted witch under his gaze. “Who are you?”

                “I’m Kim…”

                “This is my colleague from work, who is not supposed to be here.”

                _Bitch._ Doyoung chanted in his head like it was a mantra and he could feel his blood boil and his muscles tensing up. He looked around to see Momo staring at him, the other male secretary also staring at him, Jaehyun was glaring at him while Lisa smirked a little and rubbed Jaehyun’s arm softly, dragging her fingernails on his clothed arm carefully.

                “Security!” Momo called.

                “Don’t bother, I’m leaving.” Doyoung huffed, getting into the elevator and pressing the button. As the doors closed, he saw Lisa watching him and he mouthed a very loud “Fuck you.”

************************

                “Doyoung?” Yuta tapped on Doyoung’s table the next morning. “The boss wants to see you.”

                “Oh god.” Doyoung groaned, banging his head against his desktop keyboard. “What does he want?”

                “I’m not sure but Lisa is in there so it can’t be anything good.”

                “Fuck.” Doyoung huffed and walked over to his boss’s office. Doyoung told Yuta what had happened the day before at NCT and he was utterly mortified and embarrassed. _I should have prank called Lisa to do something else or some shit._

                “There you are.” Doyoung knew he was screwed when he saw Lisa sitting on his boss’s table, legs crossed, and skirt carefully slit up her right thigh to show enough skin without looking like a prostitute. The two of them stared at him like they were the United Front and Doyoung was a lone enemy soldier awaiting his death penalty.

                “What’s this I hear about you showing up at NCT unannounced?” Kim Joonmyun asked, removing his glasses and crossing his arms.

                “It wasn’t unannounced.” Doyoung folded his hands meekly. “Lisa said she was busy, so I thought I could help her out.”

                “He hijacked my interview with Jung Jaehyun.”

                “She was too busy to proofread her own articles.” Doyoung spat, pointing a finger at her. “She just dumped her files on my desk and asked me to do it, saying she had no time. I was just doing her a favour.”

                “If I needed a favour I would ask for it. I didn’t ask you to take the interview in my stead, I asked you to proofread those articles for me.”

                “That is not my job. We have editors and proof-readers for that.”

                “No matter what it is,” Joonmyun interrupted them. “You are not allowed to steal or hijack another reporter’s assignment without permission.”

                “Just like you are not supposed to push your work to other people, right?” Doyoung asked. “Go on boss. Tell her.”

                “I think you’re just jealous because I am a more successful reporter than you are.”

                “Jealous?” Doyoung scoffed. “Seriously? The only thing you are better at is wearing heels and unbuttoning your shirt.”

                “Are you suggesting I use my sexuality to get what I want? Are you calling me a whore?”

                “If the shoe motherfucking fits.”

                “Joonie,” Lisa huffed, crossing her arms like a spoiled child. “I think we have a problem.”

                _Joonie?! We?! Excuse me, since when did Lisa, a rookie reporter even younger than me, and Kim Joonmyun, chief editor of a newspaper, become WE?!?!?!? What the actual fuck is going on? How long has she been sucking his tiny dick?_

                “Doyoung, I’ll let this go with a warning. You are not supposed to hijack another reporter’s schedule.” Kim Joonmyun sighed, rubbing his temples. “I had three phone calls from NCT alone wondering what the hell was going on when two reporters showed up at the same time with no communication in between? Do you know how difficult it was to get that interview with Mr Jung Jaehyun? Her interview with him could put us on the map and score us even more readers.”

                _We are already on the motherfucking map. We are the Seoul Times for Pete’s sake._ Doyoung sighed, blowing hot air into his own face, lifting the ends of his hair upwards. “Yes sir.”

                “Just go back to covering book sales and missing cheese.” Lisa waved him off. “Leave the real journalism to me.”

                Doyoung chewed his bottom lip as he exited the office. He raised two middle fingers in front of Joonmyun’s door and stormed his way back to his seat.

                “Is everything okay?”

                “Everything is on fire and we are going to hell.” Doyoung dug out a key from a compartment in his paperweight. He bent down and stuck the key into a locked drawer at the bottom of his cabinet.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Dousing the flames.” Doyoung uncapped the bottle of whisky he hid in the drawer and poured its contents into his coffee mug.

                “Are you insane? You know we’re not supposed to drink on the job.”

                “You’re either with me or against me.” Doyoung swirled his mug like it was no big deal and took a big gulp. “Pick a side dickhead.”

                Yuta sighed, twirling his pen between his fingers. “Fine,” he handed his mug over. “but if anyone asks, I’m saying it’s herbal tea.”

 


	2. I Just Saved Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's curious nature gets him in an uncomfortable situation.

                “Hello Doyoung.”

                “Hello Hansol.”

                “You look stressed.”

                “Yes I am.” Doyoung huffed as he took his place behind the bar at The Empty Mug (so aptly named because…well it’s a bar). He took out a few crumpled bills from his wallet and slid it over to Hansol behind it. “Scotch on the rocks.”

                “Coming right up. Hey Yuta, hey Sicheng.” Hansol greeted. “Anything I can get you two lovebirds tonight?”

                “I’ll have a whiskey. Johnnie Walker. Babe?” Yuta asked his lover.

                “Jack and coke please.”

                “Got it.” Hansol nodded. His hands busied with the drink making while he took note of how Doyoung’s face seemed longer than an orphan at Christmas. “I take it your job is not going very well.”

                “I’m a reporter, what do you think?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Plus I have a colleague who is fucking my boss and receiving rewards for it.”

                “I thought Yuta and Sicheng were going to steady.”

                “It’s not me you shit.” Yuta laughed. “It’s Lisa.”

                “Who’s Lisa?”

                “Tall, blonde, long legs, tiny waist, perky tits.” Yuta mumbled, swirling his drink. “You know, the usual.”

                “She sounds hot though.” Hansol said, pouring Sicheng’s drink.

                “Of course she does. You would tap that, anyone would tap that if she walked into the room.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his drink. “God I should have been born with boobs.”

                “You’d look weird.” Sicheng giggled. “And let’s be honest, I don’t think you would know how to use them.”

                “You should have seen her smug ass face when I left the office. It was humiliating.” Doyoung groaned. “Is this what my life has come to? Covering lame festivals, proofreading someone else’s work and being thrown out of fancy corporations?”

                “Thrown out? I thought you said you walked out of NCT.”

                “I did but they did kind of threaten to throw me out.” Doyoung shrugged. “Should have seen that bitch’s face. And that secretary. What a robot!”

                “My old flatmate used to work there too.” Sicheng said. “He said his colleague was fired for accidentally leaving pickles in Jung Jaehyun’s sandwich.”

                “What happened to your friend? Was he fired because he left the toilet seat cover up?”

                “Worse.” Sicheng shook his head. “He was caught having relations with the CFO.”

                “What’s so bad about that?”

                “The CFO was still married.” Sicheng took a sip of his drink. “In his defense Johnny and his wife were finalising their divorce and he did spend 6 months flirting with Ten and patting his butt while they passed each other in the hallway.”

                “So Ten was fired? What happened to Johnny?”

                “Still there.” Sicheng said. “He and Jaehyun built the brand from nothing, and he’s good at what he does, even if he can’t keep his hands to himself.”

                “You saw Jaehyun right?” Yuta asked. “What is he like?”

                “Rich.” Doyoung sniggered. “He gave Lisa a brand-new bag, courtesy of the brand.”

                “Seriously?” Sicheng and Hansol gaped.

                “He was tough too. Kind of cold and unwelcoming.” Doyoung shuddered as he recalled the look Jaehyun had given him, a solemn warning to step off his territory before things became worse.

                “Is he handsome?” Yuta asked. “I heard all sorts of wild stories about his good looks.”

                “He’s definitely not the kind of guy that gets lonely, know what I mean?” Doyoung said. “He looks skinnier in person than he did in the pictures, but yeah he’s quite a looker.”

                ‘Quite a looker’ was an understatement for Doyoung, but he wasn’t going to tell his friends that. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Jaehyun, and he found himself accidentally dozing off to think about him a few times that day. It was strange, nothing like this had ever happened before to him.

                “Are you okay?” Sicheng rubbed Doyoung’s back.

                “I’m fine I guess.” He sighed dejectedly. “I’m just so fed up with everything you know? I thought being a writer or a reporter was all I ever wanted but then all of this happens. Maybe… maybe I’m not cut out for this.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous.” Yuta shook his head. “You are a talented writer and just as good a reporter as anyone of us in the office. Don’t give up, you will get your break soon.”

                “If it makes you feel better,” Sicheng said. “You managed to get into NCT to see Jaehyun, that’s more than any of us will ever be able to do.”

                “As if seeing him is going to solve my problems.”

                “Maybe not, but it’s still an experience.” Sicheng shrugged. “I’m going to the bathroom for a bit.” He got off his stool and wrapped his arms around Yuta. Yuta gave him a sweet kiss before letting him walk off.

                “He’s great.” Doyoung chuckled. “You got yourself a good one Nakamoto.”

                “I know.” Yuta smiled fondly. “It’s been so wonderful, these past year with him.”

                “He’s sweet and attentive. Kind of clueless and clumsy but you make up for it.” Yuta laughed loudly as he slapped Doyoung’s arm.

                “In fact, I uh…” Yuta fiddled with his drink. “I think he’s the one.”

                Doyoung nearly spit out his drink as he stared at Yuta. “You sure?”

                “Y…yeah.” Yuta shook his head, smiling softly. “Didn’t think I would say that huh?”

                “You have loved and lost too many for me to believe you.” Doyoung grinned. “But if you are right on this then congratulations. I’m happy for you.”

                “Hey, when you start dating maybe we can do something together. All four of us, like go on a couples retreat or something.”

                “There is nothing else I would rather do except jump into a pool of sharks and be eaten alive.”

                “Hey, you don’t know the joy of waking up next to the person you love the most in the world, holding their hands, seeing them smile and kissing them goodnight before you sleep.”

                “Oh I know that, I just don’t want to spend an extra 48 hours staring at your face.”

                “Bless your future boyfriend.”

                “I know right,” Doyoung laughed. “He is really in for it.”

************************

                It was close to midnight and it was time to go, because if they stayed any later Doyoung would not be able to get up for work and Mr Kim would screw him (as if he wasn’t screwed enough). He wasn’t nearly as drunk as he would like to be but Sicheng was a little tipsy (being a lightweight) and had to lean against Yuta as they left the bar.

                “Pink monkeys are just monkeys dyed pink.”

                “Yes they are babe.” Yuta giggled, arm wrapped around Sicheng’s waist tightly. Sicheng leaned into Yuta’s neck and hiccupped.

                “You guys better get home.” Doyoung said. “Sicheng looks like he could fall down any second.”

                “You’ll be okay on your own?”

                “I’m not the one who’s drunk so I’ll be fine.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                “See you.” Yuta gave Doyoung a fist-bump before turning around, helping Sicheng as he walked to their car up the street.

                Doyoung walked further down to catch the bus. That street was usually littered with clubs, bars and seedy little joints where you could pay extra for the waitress to unzip your pants for you. Doyoung walked straight on until he bumped into someone.

                “Dude what the fuck?”

                “Sorry. No crossing.” The man he bumped into crossed his arms. He was tall, muscular with Doc Martens and a walkie talkie clipped to his belt.

                “Uhm, this is a street. For the public. You can’t decide who can cross and who can’t.”

                “Sorry man, we have a VIP coming.”

                “Well who the fuck is this…” Doyoung whipped his head to see a black van with tinted windows roll up in front of him. The Asian Rock pushed Doyoung aside and he almost fell over. Then, he heard screams, whispers and a lot of feet scuffling. Someone pushed Doyoung as he rammed in from behind and whipped out his camera.

                The van doors opened and Jung Jaehyun stepped out, dressed in a dark leather jacket and a light grey shirt underneath. He had shades on, even when it was night time and he strode into the club, his bodyguards pushing back against the paparazzi and screaming fans, who were trying to get a shot of him with their cell phones.

                “Holy shit.” Doyoung’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw him. He scrambled to the front of the club entrance and again got knocked over by Asian Rock No.2.

                “VIPs only.”

                “Are you fucking with me? This is a public club.”

                “There’s a private party inside.” The man shrugged. “Beat it skinny legs.”

                Doyoung scowled at the man and walked away. He touched his legs for a bit and felt self-conscious. He was teased as a child for skinny legs and mentally gave Asian Rock 1 and 2 the middle finger. Nevertheless, the club doors were sealed and protected by bodyguards. No one who wasn’t a VIP was allowed in.

                Now this was the part where Doyoung should have just walked away. He should have just gone home, fell asleep and went back to his boring office and later write his report on double parking problems in the city.

                However, as Yuta said “Doyoung never does what he was told.”

                Doyoung made a turn around the block and came to the back alleyway. The gate was high and locked with a chain and two locks. He rubbed his hands together, spit on them and grabbed the railings.

                “Let’s see if that gym membership paid off.” He swung his legs over the railing easily and jumped down. He scurried through the dark alleyway until he arrived at the back of the club. The club’s kitchen was bustling, busy and spouting off steam. Doyoung’s hand reached for the handle of the door until he heard a huge thumping sound inside.

                “I am not serving this shit!” The angry cry made Doyoung hide behind one of the dumpsters as the back door opened and two angry waiters started yelling at each other. One of them took off his apron and flung it to the ground. The other waiter simply shook his head and walked back in.

                Doyoung crept over, picked up the apron and put it on. He rolled up his sleeves and put on his glasses to make him seem like he was meant to be working there and pulled the latch of the heavy metal door. He snuck in and found himself in the kitchen, where busboys, waiters and chefs were all working like bees in a hive.

                “You there,” one of the chefs pointed at him. “Take this to booth 24.”

                Doyoung had no clue where booth 24 was and he really didn’t care. He picked up the tray of nachos and pushed the kitchen doors, entering the club itself. He walked around carefully, narrowly avoiding the bodies who were dancing to the music, shaking and gyrating.

                “Yo! Are those my nachos?”

                “Holy…” Doyoung dropped his jaw when he saw famous rap star Park Chanyeol sitting at the booth with his entourage and bottles of alcohol on his table. He walked over to place the nachos.

                “Thanks.” Doyoung nodded politely and made a mental note of calling Yuta the first thing in the morning later. He dumped the tray behind the seat of the booth and walked into the bathroom. He took off his apron and dumped it into the trash can. He removed his glasses, rolled back his sleeves and mussed his hair up a bit.

                Doyoung walked out of the bathroom, passing by a trolley full of empty glasses. He picked one up, filled it with tap water and put in a crazy umbrella. “My old man would be proud of me.” Doyoung mumbled. His father was a retired detective and was partially the reason Doyoung was inspired to become a journalist.

_I could have been a sleuth if I didn’t want to be a reporter._

                Getting close to Jaehyun was impossible, so Doyoung had to settle with watching him from afar. He made his way to the centre of the dance club and scanned the crowd. _Jung Jaehyun. Where the hell was Jung Jaehyun?_

                He looked up and saw a row of bodyguards on the upper floor. He saw people leaning against the balcony so Doyoung moved to get a better view. _There you are._

                Jaehyun had a drink in his hand, talking and laughing with another guy. The guy had a girl on his arm, who Doyoung recognized as Jennie Kim, the heir to the Kim family fortune and social media celebrity. The man was introducing Jennie to Jaehyun and then he left. Jennie and Jaehyun clinked their glasses to a toast and made their inside.

                “Shit.” _I’ve got to get closer. If I get the scoop on Jaehyun and his new girlfriend it would be a hit!!_ Granted, celebrity scandals were not a part of Doyoung’s original portfolio, but he was desperate. He needed something for his breakthrough piece, even if it was a disgusting, cheap and tawdry story on some rich dude fucking another rich pretty girl.

                _Society loves drama, and if that’s what it takes for me to be taken seriously, then so be it._

                It was very much easier said than done. Making his way through the crowd was not easy and by the time he arrived the staircase, he saw the bodyguards moving outside. Doyoung bent his body and using the crowd as his cover, he made his way through the side exit of the club where he saw a van parked outside with its back door open.

                “So how has it been, driving your superstar boss around?”

                _That’s Jaehyun’s driver._

                “It’s been busy.” Jaehyun’s driver sighed, taking a drag out of his cigarette. “Been working late for the past three nights.”

                Doyoung sneaked into the van while the driver was too busy smoking with other celebrity drivers. He watched the drivers for a bit and crunched his body. He turned to watch the bodyguards and then the door slammed against him.

                _Fuck._

                His blood drained out of his face when he heard the driver door opened and the strong scent of smoke wafted through the van. _Fuck I’m trapped!!_ Jaehyun’s driver popped a piece of gum in his mouth and sprayed the van with air freshener before backing up and stopping at the entrance of the club. Doyoung was still crouched down on the van floor as he heard the door open, the sound of cameras flashing, and he heard two voices as they climbed into the van.

                “We must hurry.” Jaehyun said. Doyoung had to hold his breath because he was so terrified his breathing sound would reveal his position. The van started moving and Doyoung went from terrified to full-blown panic.

                _Shit shit shit what have I done. Oh my god. I have to stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…_

                “What’s the rush?” Jennie wrapped her arms around Jaehyun, her bangled making a tingling noise around her wrists. Doyoung peeked in between the cushions and he could see her cross her legs as she ran her hand across his chest. “We still have a long night ahead of us.”

                “It’s late and I have work tomorrow.”

                “All work and no play make Jack a very lonely boy.” Jaehyun chuckled at that, tucking Jennie’s hair behind her ear. Jennie giggled against his ear and licked his ear shell.

                “I made you laugh, see? It’s not that hard.”

                “Jennie come on…”

                “I’m not drunk, but there’s something in me that wants you.” She took his hand and tucked it between her legs. She moaned softly and Doyoung wanted nothing more than to throw up in the car.

                _Of all the shitty days for my phone to have low battery._

                Jennie and Jaehyun started making out. Jaehyun’s arms quickly wrapped around Jennie’s waist, bringing her closer to him. She had one hand in his hair and another on his arm holding her. Then she stretched out her hand towards the two wine glasses Jaehyun and Jennie must have bought with them. Doyoung saw white powder fall into one of the glasses and he gasped in horror.

                _Holy shit I think she’s trying to poison him!_

“STOP!!!!!”

                The entire van swerved to a side with its passengers flung to a side. Jennie screeched in horror as she fell out of her seat. “Who the hell AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” She screamed when she saw Doyoung appearing in the backseat.

                “She tried to poison you!!”

                “Who the fuck… Jaehyun stared at Doyoung for a few seconds. “Wait, you’re the guy from the newspaper!!”

                “Exactly and she tried to poison you!!” Doyoung grabbed her wrist as she pulled away from him. “She hid the poison in her ring and she dumped it in your drink.”

                “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” she cursed at him.

                “Check the ring sister.” Doyoung showed Jaehyun her hand, there was a ring on her middle finger with an open top, revealing a hollow centre. Jaehyun went from staring at Doyoung to glaring at Jennie.

                “Are you trying to kill me?”

                “No baby, don’t be ridiculous.” Jennie shook her head. “That’s my medicine, it must have fallen out when I opened my ring by accident.”

                “That lie is as fake as those melons you have in your bra.” Doyoung spat out. “Stick a silver spoon in your drink and see if it turns black. She was trying to drug you!”

                “Get the fuck out of my van.” Jaehyun growled at her.

                “You can’t do that.” Jennie scoffed. “I’m a celebrity socialite and the daughter of your biggest investor. You can’t throw me out on the street.”

                “Watch me.” Jaehyun whipped out his cell phone and pressed a button. The door on Jennie’s side opened and two of his bodyguards who were following him pulled her down from the van.

                “You can’t do this to me! I’ll sue you! I’ll defame you! Your career will be over!” Jennie took off her heels and threw them against the van as they drove off, leaving the sexy socialite barefoot and alone on the sidewalk.

                “Whew,” Doyoung sighed. He leaned back against his seat to catch his breath when he realized he was still in the van.

                “Alright, now is your turn to get off.”

                “No wait I can explain…”

                “Just get off my van.”

                “No wait Jaehyun!!” Doyoung could feel himself getting pulled out from the back. He struggled against Jaehyun’s bodyguards. “You can’t do this!! I saved your life!”

                “How did you get in here? Were you following me? Are you a stalker?”

                “No no no no!!” Doyoung shook his head. “I swear I’m not trying to hurt you! I just need…” he panted heavily. “I just need…a chance…to interview you. To get to know you.”

                “Your colleague Lisa already did.”

                “Not the way she does. The way no one else has.” Doyoung wrenched both arms out of the bodyguards’ hold. “I want to write a story on you. Not Jung Jaehyun the model. Not Jung Jaehyun the CEO, but Jung Jaehyun, born in Seoul on Valentine’s Day 1997 who was raised for 5 years in America. I want to write a story on him.”

                “What’s the difference?” Jaehyun asked, crossing his arms as he exited the van to talk to Doyoung.

                “It makes a world of difference.” Doyoung explained. “I believe there is more to you. You’re hiding behind a shell. A perfectly designed outer personality for the world to see. I don’t want that, everyone knows that side of you. I want the core, the essence of you, the you that is shown to only yourself and your family. I promise you, if you give me that, I will write the best piece on you that I possible can and show the world the man behind the fortune. The face behind the brand. The soul behind its success.”

                “And…come on. I saved your fucking life!!” Doyoung groaned. “Who knows where you would be if I weren’t in your van? You could be knocked out, robbed, raped and so many more!”

                Jaehyun tapped his foot against the pavement. He unfolded his arms and tucked them in his pockets, walking towards Doyoung. Doyoung felt his throat tighten up as Jaehyun walked closer. _Wow he is much taller than I expected, and he smells incredible what the fuck._

                “I’ll have my assistant call you.” With that, he made his way back to the van and slammed the door. His bodyguards got into their own van behind him and they drove off as well.

                Doyoung was stunned and shocked. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to 4am. In 3 hours he had to be ready for work. In 3 hours or more, Jaehyun’s assistant would call him. He was one step closer to the breakout piece he had dreamed of.

                “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Doyoung skipped his way to the bus station, pumping his fists in the air. He didn’t need any coffee, he had way too much energy to start a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update yesterday, but Stranger Things season 2 came out and I may or may not have spent 9 hours watching everything in one sitting.
> 
> Zero regrets though XD


	3. Jaehyun's Life, as told by Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung begins to tail Jaehyun at his workplace, and finds intriguing little details about him. Jaehyun starts to get possessive when a rival notices Doyoung for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more I write about Jaehyun the hotter the room gets. WHAT IS THIS HOLD THAT HE HAS OVER ME?!!?!?

                “Do you have an appointment?”

                “Yes, this time I actually do.” Doyoung grinned. “Me. Kim Doyoung. Reporter from Seoul Times. Male reporter, may I add.” He chuckled at Momo’s unamused expression when he arrived for his interview. In his head he was giving her a big fat “that’s right bitch” but her stoic expression watered down his initial excitement.

                “Mr. Jung will be right with you. He’s on the phone with Italy.”

                “You mean someone named Italy?”

                Momo just blinked a few times and sat back down. Doyoung stared at her in confusion for a few minutes and found a seat in the lounge area. Everything in his office was crystal clean, white or transparent. It seems like he had a penchant for white, beige or grey colours, and the furniture was very simple, mostly sleek, sophisticated angles with classic materials. To his right there was a massive floor to ceiling window, overlooking the beautiful view of Seoul city.

                “You must be Kim Doyoung.”

                Doyoung whipped his head around and saw another tall man walking towards him from the elevator. This man was handsome, black hair swept to the side with an undercut and a long, dangly earring hanging from his left ear. “I’m Johnny Seo, the CFO of NCT.”

                “Oh yes. It’s very nice to meet you.” Doyoung stood up to shake his hand firmly. By the way he was smiling and the warm tone in his voice, Doyoung could understand how Ten was so attracted to him.

                “Jaehyun mentioned that an interviewer was coming. He told me quite a bit about your encounter with him.”

                “Oh jeez.” Doyoung winced a little. “So you know about the…”

                “Of course I do, and frankly, I want to thank you.” Johnny smiled, sitting down next to him. “You saved his life after all.”

                “I was just doing my job.”

                “Saving people?”

                “No, being nosy.” Doyoung chuckled. “That’s why I became a reporter. There is some part of me that can’t keep out of other people’s business.”

                “That’s a rather dangerous habit, isn’t it?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung shrugged. “Dad always said that either I would save the world or be shot by an assassin. Whichever comes first.”

                Johnny laughed and shook his head. “Well, just a word of advice, take it easy on Jaehyun. He’s a very private person and may not appreciate you digging into him like this.”

                “I’m a reporter.” Doyoung explained. “And my piece is on the deeper, inner circle of Jaehyun’s life. Are you telling me I should quit while I can?”

                “Absolutely not,” Johnny said. “But he is a tough nut to crack. Trust me, I have known him for more than a decade and every day he surprises me.”

                “Like how?”

                “Like today.” Johnny winked. Doyoung was going to ask more when Momo stood up to call him.

                “I have to go.”

                “It’s a pleasure meeting you, and thank you once again.” Johnny shook his hand warmly and gave him a smile. Doyoung wasn’t sure what he meant but he didn’t have time to think as Momo whisked him away to Jaehyun’s office.

                “I thought Mr Jung was here.” Doyoung was surprised to find the office strangely empty.

                “He’s in the bathroom. He won’t be long. Please take a seat.”

                “Oh, okay.”

                “Shall I get you anything to drink?”

                “Uhm…” the interior of Jaehyun’s personal office was like the lounge outside, classic white, beige, grey and black. “I think I’ll have some water.” _What if I get coffee and I spill on the rug like an idiot?_

                “Very well sir.” Momo tipped her head politely and left the room. Doyoung took off his jacket and left it on the seat in front of Jaehyun’s desk. Dark brown cabinets filled with books, photos and awards decorated the wall on his left and Doyoung strode over to the row of neatly organized books.

                _No dust. Wow._

                Doyoung ran his finger along the spine of his books. The Art of War. The Tempest. Outliers. The Alchemist. Tale of Two Cities.

                “See anything you like?”

                “Holy shit.” Doyoung nearly dropped The Alchemist from fright as he turned to his right and saw Jaehyun at his desk. “Where did you come from?”

                “Bathroom.” He pointed to the door behind him. “I have a personal one.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung carefully placed the book back on the shelf before stepping back. “You have quite a variety.”

                “I have always loved reading.” Jaehyun sat down at his desk and Doyoung sat in his seat as well. “My father had a library of books and he read me to sleep every night as a child. I suppose that’s where I get my habit from.”

                “Nice.” Doyoung nodded, grabbing his notepad and his recorder. “Can I quote you on that?”

                “I didn’t know the interview started once I opened my mouth.”

                “It usually doesn’t but just so you know, everything you say from now on is going to help me with my piece. Like I said,” Doyoung placed the recorder on the table. “I want to know you.”

                “Me?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows and chuckled softly. “What do you need to know?”

                “I want to know what makes you tick. What turns you on or off, what inspires you, what your childhood was like, what drives your motors and what sets you on fire. I want to know the mechanisms of the mind behind the brand because…well, look.” Doyoung pointed around the room. “You are the most successful person under 27 years old. How did you do it? What is the secret to your success?”

                “I’m sure I answered that question when Lisa was here.”

                _That cock-sucking bitch._ “Screw her. I bet all her questions are lightweight, and I will bet my whole fortune that she spent more time crossing her legs and flipping her hair than she did interviewing you.”

                “She was very friendly.”

                “Of course she is.” Doyoung didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes.

                “Isn’t it rude to gossip behind her back?” Jaehyun said, but there was a little smile growing on his cheeks.

                “Maybe but I don’t give much of a shit.” Doyoung shrugged.

                “I can see that, especially coming from someone who stalked me and sneaked into my van.”

                “In my defence, that was an accident and you should tighten your security if privacy is such a big issue and speaking of which, you do seem to place heavy emphasis on your privacy.”

                “I have to.” Jaehyun shrugged. “Privacy is important to me. It’s what keeps me sane.”

                “I imagine in your line of work privacy comes at a price.”

                “It does.” Jaehyun nodded. He drew little circles with his finger on his table. “If it didn’t, you wouldn’t be sitting here.”

                Doyoung gulped thickly and sank down a little in his seat. Jaehyun’s eyes were dark and mysterious, his gaze penetrating through Doyoung’s skin and suddenly Doyoung felt very exposed and hot. He wasn’t even naked, but he felt like a prized pig at an auction, where people would walk up and eye him before deciding if they wanted to take him home. _Is this what hookers feel like?_

                “Are you alright?”

                “Yes.” Doyoung emptied the glass of water that Momo bought in earlier. “Just…processing my story.”

                “Sir?” Momo knocked on the door and entered. “Your 11 o’clock meeting is starting.”

                “Good. I’ll be there.” Jaehyun stood up and waved his hand to motion Doyoung to follow him. “Follow me.”

                “But I…”

                “You wanted to know me, right?” Jaehyun said. “The best way is to figure out how I work. Ask questions along the way but don’t interrupt my job.”

                “I get to shadow you today?” Doyoung dropped his jaw in shock.

                “Let’s go. We don’t want to be late.”

***********************

_Jung Jaehyun’s schedule is expectedly packed. As CEO of his own brand he has meetings to attend to, countless of them. Meetings with investors, designers, representatives from his manufacturing plant, the press and so many others. In fact, all his meetings are done in what he calls the “1-2 rule” where they try to accomplish all their goals in the meeting within the first hour. Each meeting must be no longer than two hours. At first you would think it would apply to just him, but no, it applies to the entire company. He said that rather than spend time looming over the problem in a room for two hours, why not work on it individually and bring your best game to the next meeting._

_“What if it was a complex problem?” I asked him._

_“Then have a separated meeting sometime later, but never more than two hours.” Jung answered. “You usually have solutions to the problem once you are far enough from it to see from a different angle. And if you are good, no problem can’t be solved within two hours.”_

_Aside from his work as CEO, Jung Jaehyun also poses as his brand’s model and ambassador. His next schedule would be at the photo studio, where he switches from CEO to model. With his prior experience as a high fashion model for brands like Louis Vuitton and Dolce and Gabbana, Jung has no problem striking the right pose for the camera. Perhaps it is because his brand reflects his own taste in clothes, it seems like there is no outfit in his brand that doesn’t fit him._

_His day in the office ends at 5pm, but his business continues. Jung has said that he conducts many of his business deals outside office hours, at dinner parties, clubs or fancy restaurants. “Part of my business is keeping my relations and contacts with investors, shareholders and others who may influence my business.” He said._

_One might think that this would be like keeping in touch with friends and maintaining an active social life, but for Jung his social life outside of his office is still intertwined with his work. “People keep their social life and their work separate but for me I think my social life is work. In this industry, it’s all about who you know. Your friends, depending on who they are, can change your life and our business. With that in mind, how can my social life not be considered work?”_

_Edit: I removed those two paragraphs about how hot Jaehyun is and how his ass looks in jeans. This is supposed to be a serious expose and not a novel depicting your sexual desire for your subject. Keep your dick in your pants Doyoung._

_Also, if your career as a reporter fails you should seriously consider writing erotica. Sicheng won’t be home for another three hours so I copied your paragraph for ‘safekeeping’._

_Seriously though, think about it._

_And you’re welcomed._

_Sincerely, Yuta_

***********************

_Writerkim is online._

_Manlyman is online._

Manlyman: Dude, I proofread your work like you asked me to

Writerkim: I know, and please delete those two paragraphs from your file

Manlyman: What the fuck? Why?

Writerkim: Because it’s weird to think you are reading about Jaehyun and masturbating to it while Sicheng is there

Manlyman: I’ll just change the names. What’s the big deal?

Writerkim: I didn’t mean to write it like that. I was bored waiting for him to finish his shoot so I just typed absentmindedly

Manlyman: If this is what you type when you’re bored then what kind of kinky stuff do you type when you’re serious?

Writerkim: I don’t!!!! I type about work you asshat

Manlyman: But dude, seriously. Think about it. Dom Jung Jaehyun with a daddy kink. That is hot

Writerkim: Yuta stop

Manlyman: Maybe not a daddy kink because that can be kinda creepy but he probably gets off when you call him master. Or maybe when you beg.

Writerkim: YUTA

Manlyman: I know Christian Grey was a creepy stalker so don’t write that, but play around with that sexual tension. Or maybe catch him jerking off to gay porn on his laptop.

Writerkim: NAKAMOTO YUTA PLEASE STOP YOU ARE MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE

Manlyman: SO NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN I READ THOSE TWO PARAGRAPHS

Writerkim: Fuck you

Manlyman: Keep it in your pants Doyoung. You’re supposed to be doing your job and not sleeping with your subject. That’s Lisa’s job, not yours.

Writerkim: You’re not really helping me are you

Manlyman: You’re not doing anything for me either. Unless your name is Dong Sicheng and you don’t like wearing underwear

Writerkim: OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP

Manlyman: Fine

Manlyman: One last question though

Writerkim: What?

Manlyman: Double headed dildo. Hot or not?

Writerkim: I’m blocking you

Manlyman: DON’T YOU DARE I NEED YOU

Writerkim: Blocking

Manlyman: I NEED YOU ON THE LINE SICHENG WILL BE HOME IN TWO HOURS AND I PROMISED HIM I WOULDN’T TOUCH UNTIL HE CAME HOME

Writerkim: B.L.O.C.K.I.N.G.

Writerkim: Also, ew

***********************

                “Do you have anything else to wear?”

                “Not now but why do you ask?”

                “I have an invitation to GD’s private fashion show, but you can’t show up like that.”

                “It’s not like I have Brad Pitt’s closet.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “The other clothes in my wardrobe aren’t that amazing either.”

                “Fine then.” Jaehyun stood up from his desk and walked to the door. “Let’s go.”

                “Go where?”

                “To my place. We’re going to find you an outfit that you can wear to tonight’s show.”

                Doyoung was under the impression Jaehyun couldn’t drive. Not necessarily he couldn’t, but rather he didn’t need to, because he had enough money for a chauffeur to drive him around. They went down to the building basement and Doyoung had a mini heart attack at the beautiful limited-edition Mercedes Maybach sitting in the VIP parking slot.

                “You drive?”

                “What makes you think I can’t?”

                “I just figured you didn’t need to.”

                “On the contrary, I love driving.” Jaehyun smiled, opening the door to get in. “I go to the track once in a while and take my babies for a spin.”

                Doyoung treaded lightly in the car, carefully running his fingers along the dashboard like it would crack beneath his touch. The car drove out at stunning speed, the roar of the engine loud enough to make Doyoung’s heart pound.

                “Where did you get your car hobby from?”

                “My mother. She was a mechanic.”

                “Wow. She must be an incredible woman. Not many women would willingly choose to be a mechanic.”

                “She was a car fanatic. She actually wanted to be a racer, but my dad didn’t want her to. Said it was too dangerous.”

                “I can understand.”

                “My mum looked different when she talked about cars you know,” Jaehyun shrugged, swiftly manoeuvring the car with only one hand. Doyoung breathed loudly, letting his breath flip his fringes about. _Be calm my beating heart._

                “She had fire in her eyes and a heart full of passion. She inspired me to always keep my passion for what I do.”

                “She must be very proud.”

                “I hope so.”

                “Why don’t you ask her?”

                “I would need a Ouija board.” Jaehyun snickered. “She died when I was 14.”

                “Oh god I’m sorry.”

                “She was sick, and I was already a working model.”

                “Yeah. You started working when you were 12.”

                “I wasn’t around as much due to my career.” Jaehyun sighed. “Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had been around more often. With my mother especially.”

                For a brief moment, Doyoung could see a flash of regret in his eyes. His lips curved a little further downward and his handsome face softened a little. It was like peeking through a keyhole. A tiny glimpse, but a glimmer nonetheless, of the man behind the brand.

***********************

                Jaehyun’s penthouse looked nothing like his office. While his office was clean and pristine like snow and crystal, Jaehyun’s penthouse was earthy and warm. Warm browns, dark greys and blacks decorated the furniture. It even had splashes of colour.

                “This is way different from your office.” Doyoung said.

                “I like my work place to be clean, like a blank slate so that my creativity can bounce off. At home I need it to be warm and welcoming.” Jaehyun removed his suit jacket and undid his tie. A maid tipped her head at her master’s arrival and scurried off with his jacket and tie. “Please get our guests some towels and run him a bath in the second bathroom.”

                “Yes sir.” She nodded in response.

                “Come here,” Jaehyun motioned. He opened his bedroom door and led the way to his closet, which was actually another room in itself. Doyoung gaped at the rows of neatly organized, shirts, jackets, pants, shoes and a full cabinet of ties and accessories. “Pick out anything you want.”

                “I feel like I’m in the tailor shop in Kingsman. Where are the secret weapons and exploding shoes?”

                “You know,” Jaehyun chuckled softly. “I actually designed my closet like this after I saw the movie.”

                “Now that makes sense.”

                “Here,” Jaehyun picked out a white turtleneck and a navy top. “How’s this?”

                “Uhm, no offence but I hate turtlenecks. They make me feel like I’m being choked by a furry snake.”

                “Fair enough.” Jaehyun laughed. “Then try this. It’s a black sleeveless top and a matching collared shirt.”

                “Okay sure.”

                “Master, your baths are ready.” The maid knocked on his door politely.

                “Thank you.” Jaehyun fumbled with the buttons on his top. “Please show Mr Kim to the bathroom and assist him if he needs anything.” He turned to Doyoung and smiled. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

***********************

                Doyoung dunked his face into the bath at least two times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The maid stood outside, waiting to help Doyoung if he needed assistance but Doyoung was sure he could fit into his clothes. He wasn’t a helpless baby.

                He stretched out his legs in the giant marble tub, feeling the warm water envelope his body. The bathroom was almost as big as his bedroom and his living room put together. He wiggled his toes in glee and giggled to himself.

                _Wait till Yuta finds out what I have been doing. He is going to shit himself._

                He got out of the bath and dried himself. Jaehyun’s clothes cost more than his monthly rent, so he had to be extra careful with it. He slipped on the garments carefully and got out from the bathroom to check himself in the mirror outside.

                “Holy.” Doyoung almost couldn’t recognise himself. He was usually very scrawny and it made him very self-conscious, but here Doyoung looked sexy and confident. His neckline and collarbones were more defined than ever and his legs looked like they went on for miles.

                “You look very handsome.” The maid smiled.

                “Thank you.”

                “She’s not wrong.” Jaehyun said, passing by the corridor, dressed handsomely in a white tee and a strikingly patterned jacket to match. “You look stunning.”

                “It’s the clothes.” Doyoung laughed. “They would make anyone look good.”

                “You need some accessories. It’s a bit…” Jaehyun waved his hand about. “Bare around your chest.”

                “O…okay.”

                “Here,” Doyoung followed him into the closet and Jaehyun handed him a silver chain. “This should do.”

                “Do you really spend this much on clothes?”

                “Not really, most of these are gifts from designers I used to work with.”

                “So you don’t ever have to shop again?”

                “If you put it that way.” Jaehyun sniggered. “Here, let me help you.”

                “No, it’s fine, I got it.” Doyoung said, clasping on the chain behind his neck.

                “I can see why you don’t like turtlenecks.” Jaehyun stepped in closer. “You have an impressive set of collarbones.”

                Doyoung hitched his breath as Jaehyun reached out to run his finger along his collar. His scent was strong and powerful, making him sweat unconsciously. Jaehyun’s finger moved from his collarbone to the centre of his chest. He trailed the finger upwards along his neck and tipped Doyoung’s chin up, looking at him straight in the eye.

                “These people like it when you look at them straight in the eye. That way they know you don’t have anything to hide.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung squeaked out.

                “Let’s go.”

***********************

                GD has always been a rather eclectic designer, so it was hard to imagine Jaehyun, a designer for modern, simple wear to follow the styles of someone who decorates birdcages for women’s head.

                “Sometimes it’s nice to step out of your comfort zone. Somebody else’s crazy works may be inspiration for your own.” Jaehyun explained as they walked around the showcase area.

                “Somehow I can’t picture painted genitalia on your clothing line.” Doyoung pointed to a 3-foot-tall wooden penis carving, decorated in flowers with two huge mushrooms for testicles.

                “Never say never.” Jaehyun joked. “One day you may walk into an NCT store and fine cycling shorts embroidered with penises.”

                Doyoung laughed at that and volunteered to get them a drink. He went to the bar to order and a few minutes later, he saw a man walking up to him in spectacular fashion. Doyoung gaped a little when he saw that the man walking towards him was Kang Daniel, the famous singer and heart throb.

                “Hello.”

                “Uhm…hi.” Doyoung stuttered shyly.

                “Is it your first time here?”

                “It is.”

                “Model or designer?”

                “Neither. I’m a reporter from the Seoul Times. Kim Doyoung.”

                “Really?” Daniel raised an eyebrow while shaking Doyoung’s hand. “Most reporters don’t dress like you.”

                “Uh…sure.” Doyoung couldn’t decide if that was an insult or a compliment. “Somebody picked out this outfit for me today.”

                “Whoever that person is, he or she has incredible taste.” Daniel smiled warmly, leaning into Doyoung slowly. It was then Doyoung realized Daniel was still holding his hand.

                “Oh,” Doyoung retracted his hand carefully. “Thank you.”

                “Are you here to cover the event?”

                “He’s here with me.” Jaehyun said, coming up from behind them and placing his hand behind Doyoung’s to rest against the counter.

                “Tsk,” Daniel clicked his tongue. “Didn’t think you would be interested in men, much less reporters.”

                “Buzz off Daniel. He’s in my entourage.”

                “Fine.” Daniel shrugged and left, but not before giving Doyoung a little wave and a wink. Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up and he hasn’t even touched his drink.

                “Daniel has a nasty reputation. You better stay away.”

                “It’s not like your rep sheet is any shorter.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “There’s a difference. Mine was by accident. His are on purpose.”

                “So you’re calling the women you dated an accident?”

                “Shhh!” Jaehyun shushed him. “The show is about to start.”

                The show started in spectacular fashion, with a magician and 7 firebreathers. Jaehyun watched the show with full focus, as if he was judging and examining each piece with care. Doyoung quickly lost interest and began scanning the room for familiar faces.

                He spotted Daniel sitting opposite him across the runway. Daniel seemed just as bored as he was, and when he caught Doyoung’s attention he smiled at him. Doyoung smiled back and jolted suddenly as a hand grabbed his knee.

                “Pay attention to the show.”

                “Fine.” Doyoung stuck out his tongue and focused his eyes back on the models. His eyes wandered off again soon after and he felt Jaehyun’s hand grip his thigh lightly.

                “Are you enjoying yourself?”

                “I would if I could understand why that woman has a humping elephant on her back.”

                Jaehyun chuckled. “I told you he was eclectic.”

                “That’s just a fancy name for weird.”

                “Try not to get distracted.” Jaehyun patted him, retracting his hand back slowly.

                Doyoung simply nodded and continued to watch the show. His eyes drifted to Daniel, who this time was leaning back in his set, thighs slightly spread. He gave Doyoung a nod and wave. Doyoung tried to wave back but he jolted again when Jaehyun’s hand found his way back to Doyoung’s thigh.

                “Don’t distract the models.”

                “I’m not…”

                “Shhh.” Jaehyun shushed him again. “Be on your best behaviour. There are people watching you.”

                Doyoung sighed deeply, leaning back against his seat. He saw that Jaehyun had made no effort to remove his hand, and in all seriousness, Doyoung didn’t want to remove it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Daniel by the way, he's one of my UB, but let's be real here. Who hasn't imagined him as a cocky flirtatious player before?


	4. The Nose Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung starts getting a little impatient. Jaehyun reveals a hidden part of his past and havoc ensues.

_Jung Jaehyun’s personal hobbies include driving and reading. He has a private collection of cars ranging from a Mercedes Maybach to a vintage Ferrari. He credits his mother for the strong influence she has on life and his passion for riding cars._

_“My mother always said that cars are a lot like people. If you take good care of them, they will take care of you.”_

_Perhaps that is why one of Jung’s personal mottos is to treat everybody he knows with respect and kindness. I was quite shocked to see that he would even bow to the cleaners he met in the bathroom of his company. He said that those cleaners know more about certain aspects of his company than he did and that they are experts in their field as well._

_“I respect them for the hard work they do, and acknowledge that they are a part of the system that makes it all work.”_

_It may be because of his kind and respectful personality that has made him wildly popular with the opposite sex. Jung has refused to comment on his previous relationships, either with actress Kim Yerim, model Irene Kim or superstar tennis player Lee Chaeyeon but he says that each of the girls are friends to him now. Jung has always been quick to shut down questions about his relationships/sexual orientation, claiming that his personal life should stay clear of his professional life._

_“My personal life is called ‘personal’ for a reason. I have no intention of lying to the public, but I do not want to divulge what I feel is personal and secretive to me. This is the only way I stay sane.”_

_Jung’s mysterious and quiet nature, coupled with his success and kindness has made him a veritable favourite amongst the celebrity world. Last October he was voted as the Most Eligible Bachelor in South Korea. As flattered as he is by the award, Jung has said he is not actively seeking a partner at the moment. To quote him, “It will happen, when it happens.”_

_Edit: How drunk were you when you were typing this? I had to move 4 paragraphs about how he won’t stop touching your thigh and how his chest looks as broad as the ocean._

_I’m still saving them. Don’t fight with me on this._

_Yuta_

 

***********************

                It has been a full three days since Doyoung had started shadowing Jaehyun along his daily routine. When he made it back to the office for the first time in three days, his boss was tapping his foot impatiently, one eyebrow of his hiked up in question.

                “You told me you were working on a big piece Kim.”

                “I am sir.”

                “Jung Jaehyun is your big piece?” Mr Kim laughed. “In case you haven’t noticed, we ran Lisa’s story yesterday. We have no interest in running another story about him again.”

                “My piece is going to be different than Lisa’s.” Doyoung refuted. “She only asked surface questions about his brand. I am going deep into the person. My story is a human-interest piece that will enlighten readers about his personality and his personal success story.”

                “We have a rule here and that is we don’t do recurring themes.”

                “Just trust me sir.” Doyoung begged. “This piece will be unlike anything you have seen and definitely unlike Lisa’s story. I really think I have something good here.”

                Mr Kim pursed his lips, a clear sign that he was thinking, before sighing and nodding his head. “You better be sure about this.”

                “I am.” Doyoung nodded, bowing slightly as his boss walked away. He sank back down on his seat and rubbed his eyes. Yuta kicked him under his table and he winced in pain.

                “How is it coming?”

                “Slow.” Doyoung groaned. “I have been shadowing him for three days and I only have very little to get by. Johnny was right, he is a tough nut to crack.”

                “You mean he doesn’t want to talk to you?”

                “No, I mean he’s very careful.” Doyoung said. “I feel like he still has his guard up with me.”

                “What do you expect? You are still a reporter and he knows that.” Yuta explained. “He’s not going to open up to a complete stranger so quickly.”

                “I know but I don’t think I have a lot of time left.” Doyoung mumbled. “If I take too long this could cost me my job.”

                “Then maybe you need to start asking him the hard questions.” Yuta shrugged. “Go straight to the point and hit him where it matters the most.”

                “How am I going to do that?”

                “I don’t know, I figured you would know. You’re an expert at that.” Yuta grinned. He tapped Doyoung’s hand. “Your nosy being is what got you here, so let’s see how deep that nose can dig.”

 

***********************

                “Doyoung? Are you ready?” Jaehyun called from his bedroom as he fiddled with his tie. “We don’t want to late for our dinner with the Australian investors?”

                “Do we have to go?” Doyoung groaned, dragging his feet as he came out of his (or rather Jaehyun’s) bathroom, freshly cleaned with his hair still damp. “I’m kind of tired.”

                “You said you wanted a glimpse of my life.”

                “I know but we have been running all over the city today. I was hoping we could take it easy tonight, you know, do some talking or...drinking or whatever it is you like to do.”

                Jaehyun actually seemed to laugh at that. “When you are me you never take it easy.”

                “Don’t you have any spare time to yourself?”

                “On weekends. Sometimes.”

                “Sometimes? How do you even function?” Doyoung groaned. He couldn’t believe what a workaholic Jaehyun was. He did understand due to the nature of his job but that is why he has a team or a company. He seemed to like being in charge of everything. No wonder his CFO had so much time to fuck Ten in the closet.

                As they were ready to leave, Jaehyun received a call from the Australian investors. He went out to the kitchen to take the call while Doyoung decided to do a little snooping. After all, as Yuta said, it was time to see what his nose could dig up

                The first place Doyoung went into was his bedroom. He had been in there so many times yet never stay long enough to actually take a look inside it. Jaehyun’s bedroom was large, as expected, with a king bed and satin sheets, a few cabinets and photos on the wall.

                Doyoung recognised Jaehyun’s parents on the wall. There were photos of him and his family, maybe a grandmother, some close friends with Johnny as one of them, and several of him in foreign countries like France and New York.

                Strangely, not a single one of those pictures featured Yerim, Jennie, or any of the other women he was allegedly together with.

                Doyoung ran his fingers along the bedspread, feeling the satin material glide through his fingers. He hooked his finger into the nightstand drawer, revealing a black box inside. Doyoung opened the black box and found some old photos and polaroid pictures. Some of them were of him, others were of him and another man.

                Jaehyun must have been close to this other man. They were smiling and laughing in the photos, pulling silly faces and drinking together. One of the polaroid pictures was a shot of Jaehyun, lying down on the bed half naked, with the sheets pulled up to only his waist. He smiled into the camera as if he had something to hide.

                Or maybe something to reveal.

                Doyoung pulled out one of the pictures, featuring Jaehyun and the mystery man smiling together while drinking. He stared at the man’s face intensely. _I know that face. I’ve seen you before._

                “Doyoung?”

                “Shit.” Doyoung dropped the box and all the photos spilled out when he heard Jaehyun call his name. He scrambled to pick them up before he could be caught and found a polaroid shot of a faceless man, his naked chest covered in pink hickeys. You didn’t need to be a detective to know that the man was Jaehyun.

                The mystery man was Jaehyun’s lover.

                “Doyoung?” Jaehyun entered his bedroom to find Doyoung on the floor, hands gripping his private photos. “What are you doing?”

                “I…” _shit shit shit_. “Uhm…your drawer fell so I…”

                “What did you see?”

                “Nothing, what makes you think I…”

                Jaehyun bent down to pick up the photos. He picked them up carefully and placed them back in the box. Doyoung held out one of the photos in his hand.

                “Who is he?”

                “You don’t recognize him?”

                “I can’t put a name to the face at the moment.”

                “That’s Kai.”

                Doyoung felt the rug being swept from underneath his feet. Kai, real name Kim Jongin, is one of the most successful male models of all time. _How the fuck could I have not recognised him?_

                “You know Kai?”

                “He was my mentor.”

                “Seems like he was more than a mentor.”

                “We’re just friends now.”

                “Uh huh.” Doyoung handed the picture back to him slowly. Jaehyun refused to look at him now, his head was looking down and he locked the box up.

                “Do not go snooping around my stuff again.”

                “Why? Do you have more to hide?”

                “I am an innocent human being. I have nothing to hide. This is privacy we’re talking about.”

                “Prove it.” Doyoung spat back, pointing at the walls. “Why are there no pictures of girls on your wall? Why did you let Kai take naked photos of you? And why do you keep your mementos of him in a bedside drawer?”

                “Doyoung…”

                “Is he an important person to you? A lover?”

                “I don’t have to answer your questions.”

                “I think you better, because I just saw a picture of you with hickeys on your chest.” Doyoung followed Jaehyun out of the bedroom. “Don’t just storm out on me to go to that stupid dinner.”

                “The dinner was cancelled.”

                “Good.” Doyoung raced to the front door and slammed himself against it. “Because we are not going anywhere tonight. It’s time to answer some questions.” He pulled out a picture that he had hidden in his back pocket. It was a polaroid shot of Jaehyun and Kai, wrapped in each other’s arms and kissing passionately.

                For a brief second, there was a flash of fear in Jaehyun’s eyes. It was replaced by anger and then, regret.

                “I’m going to need a drink for this.”

***********************

                “I was 15 when I met Kai.” Jaehyun said, sitting down on the couch as Doyoung flipped through the rest of the photos he hasn’t seen yet. “I met him at a party. We were introduced by mutual friends and just hit it off.”

                “Go on.”

                “He was already a very established model, and I was still doing catalogues and internet profile shots then. He told me he could teach me, to upgrade myself to a high fashion model, walking the runways of famous brands.”

                “So that’s how it all started?”

                “Kai taught me more than just modelling. He taught me how to love myself.” Jaehyun swirled his wine and took a gulp. “He was kind, charismatic and sweet. He was very patient too, and he had the funniest sense of humour.”

                “How old were you when you took this shot?” Doyoung asked, pointing to a picture of Jaehyun lying on the bed while reading a book, a cigarette at the edge of his lips.

                “Maybe 15 as well.” Jaehyun shrugged, looking at the picture.

                “I didn’t know you smoked.”

                “I don’t. Hated it, but Kai smoked. I did it to impress him.”

                “So…” Doyoung looked at him while reaching for his glass. “You two were lovers?”

                “I like to think so.” Jaehyun smiled sadly, tucking the pictures away. It seemed that they did him more harm than good.

                “How come I didn’t hear about it in the news? Kai’s relationships are always front and centre in every newspaper.”

                “He wasn’t exactly single at the time.”

                Doyoung nearly spurted out his drink. “He cheated. On somebody else. With you. Oh god who was it?”

                “Let’s just say they weren’t happy okay?”

                “I bet it was Krystal. Shit those two broke up and got together more times than we can count.”

                “He would come to my house after work, or even after he fought with his girlfriend.” Jaehyun said. “We started working together for the same designers and shared hotel rooms overseas when we were working.”

                Doyoung wanted to say that Kai was a piece of shit, but he kept quiet. Jaehyun poured himself another drink.

                “I was 16 when I lost my virginity to him.”

                “Fuck.” Doyoung groaned. “You were still a minor.”

                “I wanted it.” Jaehyun said. “I was an awkward kid looking for my place in the world, and I was also so…”

                “So… what?”

                “I was in love with him.” Jaehyun sighed. “I wanted him to myself. I wanted him to see me as a man and not as a child. One night he was a little tipsy and I didn’t stop him.”

                “Fucking hell Jae.” Doyoung emptied his glass and poured himself another one. No amount of alcohol was going to wipe this image out of his head. “Did he tell you he loved you?”

                “All the time.”

                “Yet he didn’t want to break things up with his girlfriend for you?”

                “He said things were complicated and he would make our relationship public when it was time.”

                “Asshole.” Doyoung snapped. “That’s right, I called him an asshole.”

                Jaehyun didn’t say anything. He chuckled lightly and tucked the box away. It was probably close to midnight and even the maid had gone home. Just two men, talking about heartbreak over wine.

                “When did you break up with him?” Doyoung asked.

                “Two years ago. I told him I had enough. I couldn’t wait or trust him anymore.”

                “Did he ask you to stay?”

                “He begged, but I couldn’t.” Jaehyun said. “I couldn’t wait for him to love me back.”

                “But he told you he loved you.”

                “I always sensed that it wasn’t the same as my love. With Kai it’s…it was always about sex, you know. If he was happy, he wanted to have sex. When we fought we would make it up with sex. When he was drunk he wanted sex.”

                “Oh god did he…”

                “Just once.” Jaehyun turned his head to reveal a tiny scar under his left ear. “Knocked me over with a beer bottle.”

                “And you left him after that?”

                Jaehyun pursed his lips and Doyoung wanted to scream. “For fuck’s sake Jaehyun.”

                “My dad knew something was wrong when I started crying and having bad dreams. We talked and he helped me leave him.”

                “This is shit. This is bullshit.” Doyoung slammed down his empty glass, the burning liquid grazing his throat like a lawnmower. “First he had sex with a minor. Then he lied to you. Fed you empty promises. Then he hit you. He actually hit you?!”

                “It was a while ago and I left him. He’s out of my life now. Why are you so upset?” Jaehyun stood up as Doyoung paced the room angrily, hands running through his hair.

                “Because he is a monster, okay? He was a fucking monster.” Doyoung snapped, his chest heaving from the short breaths he was taking. “He took advantage of your vulnerability and naivety and he broke you, and yet you still keep his pictures and your memories with him?”

                “It’s just hard to let go.”

                “But you said you left him!!” Doyoung yelled back, and this time there were tears in his eyes. “I keep…” he sniffled, letting a tear drop down his cheek. “I keep thinking about this clueless kid who was so in love with someone he can’t have and he’s just trying so hard to impress him, he doesn’t know what happened to him. I mean look at you.” Doyoung rushed to Jaehyun, letting his right-hand cup Jaehyun’s face.

                “I’m fine Doyoung.” Jaehyun said softly, his hands holding onto Doyoung’s wrist. “Really, I’m fine.”

                “I hope so,” now it’s unclear whether the wine was talking or Doyoung was talking, “Because you are a great guy. You deserve to be happy.”

                “What does that mean?”

                “It means…” Doyoung scrambled his brains for the right words to say. “I…I don’t know.”

                “I think I do.”

                Doyoung felt a hand cupping his face as his lips met Jaehyun’s for the very first time. He gasped in response and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. The taste of alcohol between their lips was so strong and Doyoung couldn’t believe what was happening. All he knew was that he wanted more.

                They parted for air but that didn’t even last a few seconds before Doyoung was practically clambering to find Jaehyun’s lips again. Jaehyun pinned him to the wall, gripping his hips as soft moans spilled from between their lips.

                Somehow, they found their way to the bedroom and Jaehyun removed his shirt, tossing the material aside as Doyoung climbed onto Jaehyun’s bed, his shirt discarded elsewhere.

                “Are you sure about this?” Doyoung asked.

                “Fuck yes.” Jaehyun nodded, pushing him back on the pillows. “I’ve been wanting this since the first day I saw you.”

                “Really?” Doyoung breathed.

                “God you don’t know what you do to me.”

                _The feeling is very mutual._

                If there was ever a time to stop, that should have been it, but they were both in way too deep to stop. Jaehyun licked a sensitive spot near Doyoung’s collarbone and he received a loud moan in response.

                “You are beautiful.”

                “No,” Doyoung said. “You are.”

                It was a frenzy of limbs, sweat, moans and cries. Doyoung gripped the sheets so tightly he swore he tore them and Jaehyun remembered kissing every inch of his skin and thinking _I cannot believe this. He’s so beautiful. I want more. More, more, more, more._

It did not take them too long before the sweet feeling of ultimate euphoria sent shocks of electricity down Jaehyun’s spine, making Doyoung scream in response as he shivered under him, his own wave of pleasure knocking him over. They rested their foreheads against each other, panting heavily.

                “Holy shit.” Doyoung panted. “Oh god…the time.”

                “Stay.” Jaehyun said, making it sound less of a request and more of an order.

                Doyoung didn’t say anything as Jaehyun planted his lips back on Doyoung’s. He certainly didn’t go anywhere that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I just cannot write smut TT Maybe I don't have the talents for it but trust me the image in my head was hot, spicy and heavy...too bad I just can't transform it to words TT
> 
> Thank you all so much for the incredible comments you have left behind this past week! I am so floored by the response and please keep them coming! I'm so excited to hear what you all think!
> 
> P.S Call your dentist because the next chapter is going to be so sweet you might get diabetes


	5. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Jaehyun experience an after-sex high and begin to realize that they fit together in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. Nothing else.

                _Jung, despite his success, started from moderate beginnings. His father was injured in an accident and lost his job. To help his family Jung started modelling at a young age. His mother passed away when he was a teenager and he had to raise his family. Now, Jung is worth over 32 million USD and he credits his strict father for his success._

_“Dad was pretty much the no-nonsense kind of father. We strict rules and curfews. When I was going through a rebellious phase we argued a lot, but I wouldn’t be half the man I am today if it wasn’t for him.”_

_Edit: YOU SLEPT WITH JAEHYUN OH MY FUCKING GOD_

_YOU BETTER COME ONLINE YOU LITTLE SHIT_

_YOU GOT SOME STORYTELLING TO DO_

_Yuta_

***********************

_Writerkim_ _is online._

_Manlyman is online._

 

Manlyman: Details. I need details

Writerkim: Details of what?

Manlyman: Trump’s plan to mitigate alien kidnappings. THE SEX YOU COCKSUCKING RABBIT

Writerkim: Don’t call me that!!!! And it’s fucking 6am on a Saturday!!!

Manlyman: The question is why are you up at 6am? You don’t get up until it’s at least noon.

Writerkim: I slept early last night

Manlyman: Bet he wore you out

Writerkim: I’m not telling you anything

Manlyman: You don’t have to. You wrote it

Writerkim: Wrote what?

Manlyman: The text you asked me to proofread? You updated it

Writerkim: Oh holy fuck

Manlyman: Uh huh. I read everything from his mother’s passing to how he pressed kisses against your stomach

Writerkim: Oh no

Manlyman: Oh yes. And I quote “his mouth was hot against my skin but his arms were even stronger”

Writerkim: Oh GOD NO

Manlyman: You should seriously consider a career in erotic fiction because you are way too good at this. “His thrusts alternate between hard and soft, as if he was trying to find the perfect rhythm to make me lose my mind”

Writerkim: NAKAMOTO YUTA DELETE THAT FILE NOW

Manlyman: Are you insane?!?! Once you become famous these early drafts will sell for millions on eBay!!!!

Writerkim: Seriously, as a friend, I am begging you to get rid of it

Manlyman: Fine, once I finish up in the bathroom

Writerkim: Why the fuck are you texting me from-I SWEAR TO GOD NAKAMOTO IF YOUR OTHER HAND IS AROUND YOUR DICK I WILL COME AT YOU WITH A KNIFE

Writerkim: Answer me you dipshit

Manlyman: I didn’t want to wake Sicheng up. We did 6 rounds last night

Writerkim: You need Jesus

***********************

                The disturbing image of Yuta jerking off to Doyoung’s literary fantasy was enough to get the young man out of his bed. Doyoung grabbed his underwear and simply threw on the pants he had last night as he rushed to retrieve his laptop from the top of Jaehyun’s cabinet. Before he fell asleep Doyoung did some more absent-minded typing before putting it away. The thing with typing in the midst of an after-sex high is that you don’t fully remember what you typed.

_I moaned and screamed his name as loud as I could. This seemed to edge him on, as if he wanted me to scream for the whole world to hear, to show them that I was his and his alone._

                “Oh god.” Doyoung scrunched up his face in disgust as he deleted the file from his computer and shut it off. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and looked up at the mirror in shock. Purple marks decorated his lower neck and collarbone, trying to make it seem like he had developed a rash, or he was some kind of purple dinosaur.

                _Jesus what am I? Barney or a dog’s chew toy?_

                Doyoung ran a hand over them to wash his skin as he picked away at the skin. He nearly screamed when he felt two hands snake around his waist, a pair of lips pressing lazy kisses against his shoulder.

                “You like what you see?” Jaehyun mumbled, his voice laden with sleep as he snuggled up to Doyoung, his breath tickling his skin.

                “I look like I’m beginning to grow a snake skin.”

                “I like it.” Jaehyun grinned. “You skin was really bare. It should be embellished, especially when you have a neck like yours.”

                “There is no amount of makeup that can cover this.” Doyoung sighed, rubbing his skin with water. “Thanks to you I have to stay indoors now.”

                “You could wear a turtleneck.”

                “On the other hand, I’m locked inside a luxurious penthouse with a swimming pool. It can’t be all that bad.”

                The two of them laughed lightly as Jaehyun spun him around, wrapping his arms around Doyoung and letting Doyoung wrap his around his neck. They shared a lazy morning kiss and Doyoung practically melted at his touch.

                “You’re up early.” Doyoung said.

                “I usually am.” Jaehyun explained. “I wake up to go to the gym but I think I’ve burned off sufficient calories for the day.”

                “You know I read somewhere that you can burn up to 100 calories having sex.”

                “I think I’ve found my new workout method.”

                Doyoung blushed heavily and slapped Jaehyun’s arm lightly. Jaehyun loved the pinkish fade across his face and kissed him again.

                “Do you have anything to do today?” he asked.

                “No.”

                “Good, then stay here.” Jaehyun said. “We can watch movies, play sports, do anything you want.”

                “Really?”

                Jaehyun nodded. “I haven’t had company like this in so long and…” he rubbed Doyoung’s waist gently. “I really want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

                “You just want sex.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “Hey, I’m a gentleman.” Jaehyun grinned. “Though that does sound incredibly enticing. If it were me, I’d lock us up in this room and we wouldn’t go out until someone reports us missing.”

                “Kinky.” Doyoung teased. “But I call the shots, right?”

                “Yes you do.”

                “Then I need a shower.” Doyoung stripped himself off his pants and pulled Jaehyun’s hand. “And you’re going to help me.”

***********************

                If this was what falling in love was like then Doyoung would have gone to his high school prom with Yongguk (except Yongguk smoked like a freight train and had 3 arrest warrants). The two of them could not keep their hands off each other. Doyoung tried making breakfast but burned them because he was distracted by Jaehyun’s fingers. They decided to skip breakfast and wait till lunch. After that they came back to watch a movie, which they played for 3 hours and still had no clue what the movie was about (again, distracted). Doyoung wasn’t even sure what he was doing most of the time. All he knew was that he loved the smell of Jaehyun’s clothes, the way Jaehyun smiled at him, the blush across his face when he teased or complimented him. He loved his voice, his touch, his everything.

                Jaehyun was no different. When he first met Doyoung, an overexcited, eager reporter, he knew that he was something else. Then, Doyoung saved his life. Then, they started talking, and soon after that all Jaehyun could think about was having Doyoung by his side forever. To have someone who understood him without judgement, to feel open and naked, not in a physical sense but also emotionally. Jaehyun loved the way Doyoung’s eyes lit up when he smiled, and the taste of the kiss that still lingered between them made him hungry for more. As far as he was concerned, he had never met anyone that he craved for as badly as he did Doyoung.

                “I like your face.”

                “That’s an odd thing to say.” Doyoung laughed, turning his attention back to his laptop. He was furiously typing away when Jaehyun handed him a mug of tea and sat opposite him.

                “I like the way it looks when it smiles at me.” Jaehyun said. “Or when you’re serious and your eyebrows are furrowed together. Or even when you climax.”

                “I knew you were going to find a way to make this about sex.” Doyoung chuckled.

                “I mean it.” Jaehyun insisted. Doyoung reached out to hold his hand and he kissed him lightly.

                “What do you say to going out to dinner? My treat.”

                “You will?” Jaehyun faked a look of shock.

                “Of course I will. You let me stay at your house, took me for meals. This is the least I could do.”

                “I’ll take your word for it.” He smiled as Doyoung removed his hand, bringing his fingers back to the keyboard. “Why did you become a reporter?”

                “I like to write.” Doyoung said, continuously typing away.

                “You could have been an author.”

                “I actually kind of just…fell into it.” Doyoung explained. “I took a class in law and I really liked it, then I did a stint on forensic science, then I decided to become a reporter.”

                “You like digging your nose into other people’s business?” Jaehyun teased.

                “It’s not so much liking it as much as it is an unconscious effort.” Doyoung snorted.

                “What do you hope to be in the future?”

                “An editor. An author. Maybe I’ll resort to being like Hedda Hopper and rely on gossip to keep my career going.” Doyoung laughed. “I’m not sure, but I would like to continue writing for as long as I live.”

                “Sounds like you’re really passionate about this.”

                “Don’t you feel the same about fashion?”

                Jaehyun smirked a little. “Maybe.”

                “Is this not where you want to be?”

                “I actually wanted to become a teacher.”

                “Are you for real?!” Doyoung dropped his jaw.

                “I did.” Jaehyun laughed. “I like kids, so I wanted to become an elementary school teacher.”

                “I’m sorry but you? An elementary school teacher? Wow…”

                “Can’t imagine it huh?”

                “Yeah,” Doyoung said. “Though I can imagine the single mothers falling head over heels in love with you.”

                Jaehyun laughed at that, his dimples showing, and his eyes crinkled in joy. Doyoung swore to God that there was nothing more beautiful than Jaehyun smiling.

                “Why did you change your mind?”

                “I didn’t. I kind of just fell into it, like you did.” Jaehyun said. “I like to teach and to inspire. Luckily I am able to do that with my staff and in some ways, I feel like that is enough for me.”

                “You’re a good man, with a great heart.” Doyoung smiled.

                “You know,” Jaehyun moved closer to sit next to Doyoung. “I have never told anyone about my dreams of becoming a teacher. Not to my family or to Johnny, or even Kai.”

                “Only me?”

                “Only you.”

                “But…why?”

                “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I just feel comfortable with you.”

                “Even though you know I’m a reporter and I’m digging for your dirt?”

                “Are you?”

                That’s a good question and Doyoung looked at him for a while. “No.” he said. “I just want to know you.”

                “And what is your verdict?”

                “I think,” Doyoung mused. “I think you are a hard-working man, weathered by fame and the burden that comes with it. You dedicate yourself to your work and take great care of the people who work for you. You love spending time to yourself because it keeps you sane, and you are careful with your heart. You were hurt many times, and you don’t want to be hurt again.”

                “You are also nice and sweet, maybe too nice.” Doyoung said, recalling the way Jaehyun touched him as if he was fragile, asking him over and over again if he was okay. “You’re afraid of hurting people.”

                “I’m not afraid of hurting people, I’m afraid of hurting you.”

                “Me? Why me?”

                “Because this lifestyle,” Jaehyun gestured with his arms open. “Can drive anyone insane. There are eyes everywhere and people judge harshly. It’s a lot to take for those who are new to this.”

                “Oh I’m used to people trash-talking me.” Doyoung laughed.

                “We’re not talking about high-school bullies you know. We’re talking about mean, vicious people.”

                “You mean Lisa?” Doyoung scoffed and they bowled over laughing.

                “I’m fine Jaehyun. Really.” Doyoung had to wipe tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. Jaehyun giggled cutely before grabbing his face to kiss him.

                This kiss was different. This wasn’t a lust-filled kiss with steam and fire, this was a kiss filled with sweetness and care. Their lips were gentle and soft against each other’s and Doyoung held a hand to press against Jaehyun’s chest, feeling the other’s heart beneath his.

                That was when he knew that what he had with Jaehyun was on the brink of becoming something very special.

***********************

                The next Monday when Doyoung returned to the office, he was practically bouncing on clouds and singing sweet melodies. Everyone in the office stared at him strangely and even Lisa was weirded out. The only person who had any idea what was going on was Yuta, and he gave Doyoung a nice high-five when he entered the office.

                “Someone is in a good mood.” Yuta wriggled his eyebrows. “I guess the weekend was incredible.”

                “I don’t kiss and tell.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out.

                “Sure you don’t, but your boyfriend certainly doesn’t know how to clean up his tracks.” Yuta pointed to Doyoung’s neck and the other gasped in horror.

                “Oh my god WHERE?!?!”

                “Relax I was just teasing you.” Yuta laughed.

                “Don’t do that.” Doyoung threw a pen at him. “There are hours of foundation and makeup on this.”

                “I’m guessing he’s a biter.”

                “He doesn’t just bite, he….” Doyoung scrunches up his face. “He fucking chews. I feel like a dog toy.”

                “But doesn’t it feel great though?” Yuta grinned.

                “You are a very strange and kinky person.” Doyoung shook his head. “You need more than Jesus. You need a whole reboot from the moment your parents conceived you.”

                “Kim Doyoung?” a voice called from the office front door.

                “Yes?” Doyoung stood up to answer.

                “There’s a delivery for you.” One of the front desk clerks answered.

                “From who?” Doyoung asked, making his way to the front desk. The delivery man stood by with a form, waiting for the recipient to sign. Doyoung gaped at the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the desk.

                “Sign this please.” The man said, handing out his form.

                “Oh my god Doyoung.” Sunny the clerk giggled as Doyoung signed it. “Do you have a secret admirer?”

                “If I did I wouldn’t tell you because it’s a secret.” Doyoung took the flowers and smiled. He knew exactly who sent them.

                But he’s not going to tell them.

                “Oh my god Doyoung!” some of his colleagues gasped when he came in with the biggest bouquet the office had ever seen. They practically tailed Doyoung to his table and everyone cooed and ooh-ed and aah-ed at the flowers.

                “Who is it from?” one of them asked.

                “It’s from a friend.”

                “Such a sweet and romantic friend.” Jihoon the sports reporter said. “Must be someone special.”

                “Is our rookie reporter in love?” Amber asked and everyone giggled. Doyoung picked up the card from the bouquet and it read:

                _I missed you the minute we parted. Have a wonderful day, and I can’t wait to see you again._

_J_

                “Oh my god that is so romantic!!!” the ladies squealed.

                “Don’t get your hopes up.” Lisa snorted. “I bet he bought these flowers himself and have it arranged to send here.”

                “You’re just jealous because nobody has sent you flowers before.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

                “It’s just flowers.” She scoffed. “If a man wanted my heart he better send me a box of diamonds and pearls.”

                “Let’s start with you finding one, okay?” Doyoung spat back. His colleagues made a “ooohh” sound and pursed their lips to stop the giggling. Lisa rolled her eyes and walked back to her place, her long hair swinging back and forth. Yuta and Doyoung high-fived each other as they could literally see steam arising from the top of her head.

***********************

                “Did you get the flowers I sent you yesterday?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung over lunch at one of Doyoung’s favourite restaurants. Doyoung insisted on buying a meal for Jaehyun, to thank him for everything even though Jaehyun fought back saying he didn’t need to. He soon learnt that Doyoung was deadly stubborn as he was nosy.

                “I did. God the look on Lisa’s face was priceless.” Doyoung grinned, winding up his spaghetti. “She looked like an overcooked lobster on legs.”

                “I didn’t know my flowers were intended to make anyone jealous.”

                “Oh yeah, my whole life with Lisa is a constant battle of who shows who up.” Doyoung said. “Can you send wine and a giant teddy bear? That should get her so mad and green she could turn into the Hulk.”

                “Maybe I should go over and pick you up.” Jaehyun grinned.

                “Even better!!” Doyoung said. “Drive the Maybach and wear your good suit. Then we can speed off and leave her choking on our dust.”

                “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

                “Are you kidding me? I would have an orgasm in the car if you would do that.”

                “That would be a first.” Jaehyun mused. “Someone coming in my car but I didn’t touch them.”

                “Don’t get any ideas.” Doyoung chuckled. “How are you liking the everything so far?”

                “Great! Best thing ever!”

                “I know right? The chef who opened this restaurant is incredible! Taeyong really knows how to cook up a storm.”

                “I wasn’t talking about the food.” Jaehyun said. “I much prefer the company.”

                Doyoung blushed shyly and turned back to his spaghetti. He let Jaehyun’s finger run over his knuckles and when he looked up, Jaehyun would avert his eyes and it was like they were giggly pre-teens on their first date.

                “How far are you on this breakout piece of yours?”

                “I’m not sure.” Doyoung shrugged. “Everything we have now feels so personal to us and…somehow it doesn’t feel right to write about it yet.”

                “So what are you going to do?”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung sighed. “All I know is, I just want to keep seeing you again.”

                “Me too, Doyoung. Me too.”

                “It’s funny. I didn’t think I would gain a friend in all this.”

                “Or maybe more than one.”

                Doyoung and Jaehyun smiled at each other, looking like two fools falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the literal calm before the storm. Watch out for the next one!!


	6. Everything is Turning to Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course something goes wrong. Something always goes wrong. Doyoung and Jaehyun's relationship sounded too perfect to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 1 of the angst TT

_CEOJung is online_

_Writerkim is online_

CEOJung: Rise and shine!

Writerkim: Why are you up so early? I thought you didn’t need to be in the office until much later.

CEOJung: My bed felt too cold and lonely

Writerkim: Miss me already? Can’t your horny ass live without my gorgeous body for even a day?

CEOJung: It’s not the sex I miss, althought it ain’t bad…

Writerkim: SO YOU DO MISS THE SEX

CEOJung: That’s not the point I also miss you too. Do you miss me?

Writerkim: A little…

CEOJung: A little? I’m hurt. TT

Writerkim: I’ll be there to see you in the afternoon.

CEOJung: I know. I can’t wait. Have a good day in the office in the meantime.

Writerkim: Thank you! You too!

 

 

                It has been two weeks since Doyoung and Jaehyun started seeing each other, and both parties agreed that it had to be quiet. Jaehyun was not ready to go public with a relationship and Doyoung doesn’t want his office to know either, especially if the relationship isn’t serious yet. They have resorted to late night phone calls, texts, simple lunches in his office.

                Doyoung could live with that. He smiled at Jaehyun’s morning selfie, a messy-haired man with his eyes half-closed trying to smile, a dimple forming on his right cheek. He sent him a kiss emoji and went to the bathroom, ready to start his day.

***********************

                When Doyoung arrived at work, he saw all of his colleagues crowded around the office television set. Doyoung stopped by the crowd of people and poked his head around.

                “What’s the fuss?”

                “It’s Jung Jaehyun the CEO. Some pictures of him were revealed.”

                “What kind of pictures?!” Doyoung practically shoved his way to the front to get a better look at the TV. Famous TV host and gossip ‘mogul’ Honey Lee was on TV, flipping her locks around and her high-pitched voice blasted through the speakers.

                “It seems like our Most Eligible Bachelor of the year may no longer be eligible anymore. Or a bachelor.”

                “What is she talking about?” Doyoung muttered.

                “News just broke out on the front cover of today’s Seoul Times that CEO Jung Jaehyun of NCT and model Jennie Kim are in a relationship! These new photos of them making out in the car are sure to turn up in the heat in your boring pathetic lives!”

                Doyoung’s jaw unhinged, fell on the floor and rolled away as pictures of Jaehyun and Jennie kissing in a nightclub flashed onscreen. Doyoung knew those pictures like the back of his hand. That was the day Jennie tried to poison him and he saved his life.

                “Bullshit.” He mumbled softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the tragedy happening before him.

                “Oh my gosh I cannot believe Jennie and Jaehyun are together!!” Amber gasped.

                “I know! Don’t they look so good together?” Jihoon said.

                “No they don’t.” Doyoung spat out bitterly, his hands gripping the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “It’s not true.”

                “What do you mean it’s not true?” Amber asked.

                “They are not dating. Those pictures happened once. Just once. That’s it.”

                “But Lisa reported it. It has to be true.” Jihoon said.

                “Lisa reported this?!?!?!”

                “Didn’t you see the cover of today’s paper?” Amber handed him a copy of the day’s newspaper, with the headlines **BACHELOR NO MORE**. Doyoung’s fist tightened around the paper as his eyes scanned the paper.

                “This is fake. They are not dating.”

                “Yes they are. Those pictures prove it.” Jihoon said. “It’s right there on the paper.”

                Doyoung’s heart lurched to the bottom of his stomach as he read the line _Jaehyun finds Jennie’s intellect and charm attractive._ He honestly wanted to throw up in the nearest basket when his editor Joonmyun came in with the biggest smile on his face.

                “Sales of the newspaper have been skyrocketing! We haven’t sold this many copies in years!” he said. “And this is all thanks to Lisa and her inside scoop!”

                The whole office started clapping as Lisa emerged from Joonmyun’s office, wearing a huge smile and brand-new Manolo Blahnik pumps. She bowed several times, waving her hand like a pageant queen.

                “Thank you thank you! To be honest it’s not all my idea. I do have to thank Jennie for providing me with the information. And guess what? I just called Jaehyun’s team and they have confirmed the news! I will be getting an exclusive interview with the lucky couple for our next issue!”

                The whole office cheered and Doyoung felt his legs shake. _This can’t be. No no no no no no…._

                “This story is bullshit!” Doyoung crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. “Jaehyun would do no such thing!”

                “What are you talking about?” Lisa asked innocently. The entire office turned to stare at Doyoung. Doyoung felt his throat tighten and his fingers quivering.

                “They are not dating! I know this!”

                “Why not? They are both beautiful, rich, successful people. How could they resist one another? You don’t honestly think Jaehyun would settle for someone else…” a devilish grin appeared on her lips. “Like you?”

                With every move of her lips Doyoung felt daggers in his stomach. Amber started scoffing and Jihoon actually hid his mouth behind his book to laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He gulped.

                “Oh come on now,” Lisa walked towards him, her heels clicking against the floor. “It’s so obvious. The flowers. The weeks you spent shadowing him with no result. You’re in a fantasy relationship with your subject.”

                “No I’m not.”

                “I totally understand though. Jaehyun is handsome and successful, and according to Jennie, a real monster in the bedroom.” The entire office started laughing and Doyoung could feel himself sinking into the floor. He actually looked down to make sure there wasn’t a sinkhole trying to swallow him whole.

                “You bought flowers and sent them to yourself to make everyone believe that you were in a relationship, but in reality you’re just hiding your feelings for Jaehyun.”

                “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

                “Are you sure?” she raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m not the one who wrote _I laid scratches on his back as he nested his fingers in my hair._ ”

                _Fuck._

                “Or how about _I wanted more of his touch, more of his body, more of his lips and I just couldn’t get enough_.”

                _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

                “ _When he came in me it was like being bathed in warm water after standing outside in the freezing cold. A warm sense of fulfilment, joy and utter bliss._ ”

                “Kim Doyoung you nasty.” Amber laughed. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” The whole office joined her in laughter and Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up and his body shrink in shame. Suddenly he was exposed for the whole world to see, and everybody was laughing at him for the ridiculous size of his penis, or in this case, his fantasies.

                But they weren’t fantasies. They were real.

                “Where did you read that?” he growled lowly.

                “Your best friend doesn’t like to keep his laptop locked.” Lisa clicked her tongue. “He had it on display for the whole world to see!”

                _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkk._

                “Keep it professional Doyoung.” Lisa shook her head. “You know, if you spent more time doing actual investigating, you could have been the one to report on this relationship and sell millions of newspapers instead of typing your pathetic erotic fantasies for your best friend to read.”

                Doyoung wanted to cry. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as his ears rang with laughter. He uncurled his fist and glared at Lisa. “You know, I always knew you were a bitch, but this is low. Even for you.” He spat before sprinting out of the office and slamming the door.

***********************

                “I am so sorry.” Yuta apologized for the millionth time at a nearby café just blocks away from the office. Doyoung called Yuta after he stormed out of the office and demanded that he showed up at the café first before going to the office. Doyoung told him everything and Yuta almost screamed in shock.

                “Why didn’t you delete the files like I told you?!”

                “I was going to! It’s just…I wanted to read them first. Then I went to the bathroom and I must have forgotten to lock the computer.”

                “What the hell are you doing reading stuff like this in the office?! People can see you!”

                “I know, I know and I am so sorry.” Yuta pleaded. “I should have known better.”

                “My career is ruined.” Doyoung sniffed. “I’m the laughing stock of the office. Everyone knows me as the crazy, lovestruck rookie.”

                “Why don’t you go to Jaehyun and demand to know what’s going on? You know the truth.” Yuta said. “You know that Jennie tried to drug him that night and you know he was never interested in her. If you run this story you can redeem your reputation and tell Lisa and her expensive shoes to go to hell.”

                “I can’t run this story without his permission.”

                “Then go over and get it!!” Yuta was practically yelling. The whole café was half staring at them but Yuta was too agitated to care. “You get over there and demand to know the truth! Where’s the fearless, sassy Doyoung that I know? Go over there and dig your way into his shit and don’t you dare return until you find diamonds.”

                “Slow down Yuta, you’re being very loud.” Doyoung shushed him, trying to get him to calm down. “I’ve been embarrassed enough.”

                “We’re reporters, we’re supposed to have thick skin, and do you know why?” Yuta said. “Because you need balls to face the truth. Especially the ugly ones.”

                Doyoung didn’t know he would ever say it, but Yuta was right.

***********************

                It wasn’t a very good sign that everything seemed normal in NCT headquarters. Doyoung had pictured people running around, tearing their hair off their heads, screaming at each other and papers strewn about.

                But when he arrived it looked like it was just a regular Tuesday.

                Momo didn’t even bat an eye at him when Doyoung arrived at Jaehyun’s office. He knocked on the door and entered, finding Johnny and Jaehyun at the desk, talking about something.

                “Hello Doyoung.” Johnny greeted, bowing politely. He stood up and motioned to a chair next to him.

                “You guys have been expecting me.”

                “I called your office but your friend Yuta said you were out.” Jaehyun said. “Why didn’t you answer my phone call?”

                “I was too busy.” _Too busy being humiliated in front of my entire office because now they know the ridiculous things I write._

                “I’m sure you must have a lot of questions for us.” Johnny said.

                “You bet I do.” Doyoung pulled out his recorder from his pocket. “Talk.”

                “Wait, you’re recording this?”

                “So that I can have proof that I was screwed over.” Doyoung folded his arms.

                “Johnny, I think you had better leave.” Jaehyun said. Johnny just nodded and left the room. Doyoung waited for the CFO to exit the office when he slammed his hand down on Jaehyun’s table.

                “What. Is. Going. On.”

                “Blackmail.” Jaehyun sighed. “Jennie’s father is one of my biggest investors, and she threatened to get her father to pull out unless I agree to this relationship.”

                “What is she trying to get out of this? If it’s anything you should blackmail her, she tried to poison you!”

                “We don’t have proof that she did.”

                “What about those pictures of her making out with you?”

                “That was in the club. Those were easy, any paparazzi or club-goer with a cell-phone could have gotten that picture.”

                “So that’s it then?” Doyoung asked. “You’re just going to say ‘yes I am in love with Jennie Kim the queen of slutty skirts and bleach blonde hair’?”

                “I just need to get her father to finalize his contract with us and I can deal with her later.” Jaehyun explained. “Once he signs the papers she can go fuck herself.”

                “How long is that going to take?”

                “Hopefully not long.” Now this was the part where Jaehyun started biting his lower lip. “Johnny said he’s working on it.”

                “I don’t like where this is going.” Doyoung folded his arms. “That bitch already tried to poison and she managed to extort you. Who knows to what ends she can take this to?”

                “Don’t worry Doyoung I’ve got this.” Jaehyun said, reaching for Doyoung’s hand. “I need you to trust me.”

                Doyoung stood up from his seat, huffing away. “You don’t know what I went through earlier today because of you.”

                “I’m sorry. It must have been terrible.”

                “Terrible?” Doyoung scoffed. “I was humiliated Jae. Fucking humiliated and made fun of in front of the entire newspaper staff and by who? By Lisa. Fucking Lisa.” He pinched the area between his eyes to stop himself from crying. “My entire career just went down the shithole because of this. And the news was reported by Lisa!”

                “Lisa reported it?” Jaehyun stood up to walk to Doyoung.

                “Yes!” Doyoung yelled exasperated. “She…” flashbacks of the office laughing and gossiping behind his back while Lisa took out his feelings and displayed them as a joke, flashed before his eyes. He could feel his blood boil again as Jaehyun wrapped an arm around his waist.

                “It’s okay Doyoung…”

                “Let me report this.”

                “What?”

                “Let me write about this and send it to the paper, saying she blackmailed you using her powerful father.”

                “Oh no Doyoung no.” Jaehyun shook his head. “That would make things worse for me and the company would lose its biggest investor.”

                “Is that what you’re worried about now? Money or your dignity?”

                “For your information the money is going to pay all my staff, keep the electricity and water running and keep my business alive.” Jaehyun rubbed his temples. “I can’t do this. Not now at least.”

                “Then when?”

                “After he signs the contract.”

                “This story has to come out now.” Doyoung said. “If I wait too long the damage will be too deep.”

                “I’m sorry Doyoung. I can’t.”

                Doyoung and Jaehyun stared at each other for some time. Doyoung grabbed the recorder off his table and slammed out of the office.

***********************

                “So…what are you going to do about your piece on Jaehyun?” Yuta asked Doyoung over lunch with Sicheng. By association, Sicheng also learnt about Doyoung’s relationship with Jaehyun, because the Japanese writer could not keep his mouth shut. Doyoung was just lucky he didn’t broadcast it on a Goodyear blimp all over Seoul.

                “I dropped it.” Doyoung sighed, twirling his soup with his spoon, in ironically the same restaurant he bought Jaehyun to a few weeks ago. Doyoung and Jaehyun seemed to have stopped talking for a few days now, although Doyoung hasn’t said anything to confirm or deny it. He would rather bury his head in his laptop than answer questions about it.

                “Why? You worked so hard on it. Yuta said your writing was very insightful.” Sicheng said.

                “No it’s not.” Doyoung said. “It’s common place and boring. It’s not exactly the show-stopping headline grabbing piece I was expecting.”

                “But you said your piece was going to be a human-interest piece.” Yuta said. “You can’t be both scandal-breaking and human-interest at the same time.”

                “It’s just not worth it.” Doyoung mumbled. “I spent almost two months tailing him and nothing. I thought I knew him, but I didn’t.”

                “So does that mean you’re not going to speak to him again?” Sicheng asked. Doyoung kept quiet as he slurped his soup. Yuta nudged Sicheng and the latter just nudged back. The two of them then turned back to their food and continued eating.

                “How are you two doing?” Sicheng asked.

                “Fine I guess.”

                “You guys have been talking to each other?”

                “A little.”

                “You miss him, don’t you?”

                Doyoung dropped his spoon and bit his lip. He nodded his head slowly as Sicheng reached over to pat his back reassuringly.

                “This is just so frustrating. I thought I could be over with him but I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about him and I miss him so much.”

                “You do?”

                “It just…everything happened so fast. One minute I was interviewing him, the next minute we’re having sex, he takes me out to dinner, then he finds himself in a forced relationship with someone else. It’s like a terrible tv drama come to life.”

                “Yeah it did kind of escalate really quickly.” Yuta said.

                “But I can’t stop thinking about him. For the first time in a while I feel safe and secure. I feel attractive and desirable. I just…I just feel like I’ve known this guy my whole life when in reality I only met him a few months ago.”

                “Sounds like you’ve been bitten by the lovebug.” Sicheng grinned.

                “God I don’t know what to do.” Doyoung rested his head on his hands. His phone buzzed on the table and a message icon popped up on the screen.

                “Is it him?” Yuta asked.

                “He wants to see me tonight.” Doyoung answered.

                “You should go!” Sicheng clapped his hands. “You missed him after all, I bet he misses you too!”

                “Sicheng baby I…” Sicheng quickly stuffed a piece of bread into Yuta’s mouth and shushed him.

                “Just go.” Sicheng patted Doyoung’s back. “Running away from your problem is not going to help you solve it.”

***********************

                “Would you like something to eat?” Jaehyun asked, taking out some glasses to pour Doyoung a drink. Doyoung took Sicheng’s advice and decided to see him that night. When Jaehyun opened his door, freshly showered with his hair slightly wet and messy, smelling like roses and lavender, he already knew it was a very bad idea.

                Because he didn’t want to eat or talk. What he wanted was for Jaehyun to take him in his arms and promise he would never let go. Something they both knew, somehow, was not going to happen.

                “I’m fine, I had dinner.” Doyoung smiled a little. Jaehyun beamed at him, placing the glass on the table in front of him.

                “I was so happy when you said yes. I really missed you.”

                “Me too.” Doyoung said. “How is everything?”

                “Manageable.” Jaehyun shrugged. “It’s not perfect, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

                “How is your girlfriend then?” Doyoung tried to hide the bitter tone in his voice with a glass of water.

                “Believe it or not she’s actually been really busy since the news broke out.” Jaehyun said. “With all this attention she’s been getting lately, she’s always on some sort of tv show, interview or on some blogger’s internet video.”

                “I saw.”

                “Might as well. At least she won’t disrupt my work.”

                Doyoung didn’t say anything to that. Jaehyun sat down next to him and reached for his hand. “What do you want to do tonight? We can watch TV, play games, go swimming in the pool if you want.”

                “You’re the one who asked me to come.”

                “I know,” Jaehyun laughed softly. He brushed his hand against Doyoung’s hair gently. “I just wanted to see you.”

                It was as if they were two star-crossed lovers meeting for the first time. Doyoung felt every inch of Jaehyun’s skin against his, and let himself be pulled into his gravitational zone. Jaehyun pressed his lips against Doyoung’s and it was as if they were breathing again. As if they weren’t breathing all this time and now that they were together, Doyoung could feel his heart truly pounding in his ear and blood racing through his veins.

                Yet he couldn’t ignore the pit of emotions boiling in his stomach. It turned and turned, and it made him feel so sick and nauseous, Doyoung pushed Jaehyun back.

                “Doyoung?”

                “I can’t do this.” Doyoung stood up from the sofa and grabbed his wallet and his phone.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “You said this was temporary, that your relationship with Jennie meant nothing, yeah well it means something to me okay?” Doyoung said, rushing to the door. “I can’t do this. I can’t keep feeling like a hooker, sneaking around with some rich man behind his wife’s back. I can’t. I have too much pride to do this.”

                “Doyoung you know this isn’t even real.” Jaehyun pulled him back. “You know the truth behind this ugly mess.”

                “And you think that makes me feel any better?” Doyoung spat back. “It’s done nothing but make me feel worse! Why don’t you be honest and come forward with the truth? Why are you living this charade and why do I have to live it with you? You don’t care enough about me to be honest!”

                “It’s only for a little while. Just trust me, once this is over I’ll fix it.”

                “Fix what? My heart? My career? My life?!” Doyoung yelled back angrily. “I can’t figure you out you know! I don’t know what it is you want, or what you’re trying to hide. I don’t know if you really like me for me, you keep playing yoyo with my heart and you always do this! You hook into other people and keep them dragging behind you for air. It’s like…it’s like you’re using me.”

                “That’s not true.”

                “Oh god I’m so stupid…”

                “Doyoung no …”

                “You’re using me. Fuck.” Doyoung knocked his head against the wall, refusing to even look at Jaehyun. “This is why you slept with me. You’re using me because I am a member of the press. You knew that if you got me to fall for you then you could manipulate me anytime you want.”

                “Doyoung no. Please.” Jaehyun reached out to touch him but Doyoung slapped his arm away.

                “Don’t talk to me. Ever.”

                With tears in his eyes, Doyoung stormed out of Jaehyun’s place for the second time, and it may be the last time. Jaehyun stared at the door, legs frozen with his hand over his chest as he just realized he may have lost the most important person in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part where Lisa humiliated Doyoung was based on a real life experience of mine. When I was 10 years old I started writing stories featuring Barbie Dolls and Disney characters (I love Kim Possible and Totally Spies btw) and one day someone in my class made fun of my writing in front of the whole class and my teacher. I was so embarrassed I tore up all my stories because I didn't want to be made fun of. I did all my writing in secret and I never imagined that one day I would post my stories online, much less be writing kpop fanfiction.
> 
> But yeah, bullying and making fun of someone for their passion is not cool. Never was and never will be XD


	7. Now We're Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung sees hope after weeks of despair and disappointment, only to find himself in trouble again. Jaehyun has to confront an old enemy of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify I am a massive exo-l and of course I have to mention my fave exo otp XD

                It has been exactly 12 days, 9 hours, 40 minutes and 33 seconds since Doyoung slammed Jaehyun’s door and went home crying (not that he was counting). Doyoung kept himself busy with work and willingly volunteered to go on stupid bake sales and boring city council meetings. Anything to get him away from the office. He couldn’t stand being in there. Just two days ago, he bumped into Jihoon in the bathroom and the young man made a wise crack about his “erotic writing” and Doyoung punched him. Jihoon escaped unscathed but Doyoung was called to the HR office and given a strict disciplinary offence. When he exited the office, Jihoon was whining to the entire staff at how mean Doyoung was and Doyoung rightfully gave him the middle finger.

                The grand opening of a new fountain in the city park was really the last place Doyoung wanted to be, but anywhere was better than the office. He threw out Jaehyun’s flowers but left behind a single rose, which he let wilt in a jar on his desk, a sad reminder of what he had. Lisa was given a bonus for her ‘excellent work’ and rumours around the office was that she would be given her own regular column in the newspaper. Doyoung drew in his notepad as the city councilman went on and on about the importance of the new fountain, labelled the girl Lisa, and stabbed the drawing repeatedly with his pen.

                “Angry at someone?” an old man asked when he saw the reporter stab his notepad like a butcher hacking a cow.

                “Just stressed out.” Doyoung chuckled embarrassingly.

                “Hang in there kid. It’ll be okay.”

                _It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay._ The truth was Doyoung wasn’t sure everything was going to be okay. He was publicly humiliated and outcast by his own colleagues, his relationship or whatever it was ended horribly, and he woke up every day wishing he was anywhere but here.

                “Is it work?” the old man asked.

                “Yeah.” Doyoung half-lied.

                “You could quit.”

                “I’ve thought about it, but this job is my dream.”

                “What job?”

                “A reporter.”

                The old man raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. “What paper do you work for?”

                “The Seoul Times.”

                “That’s a pretty prestigious paper.”

                “It is.” Doyoung nodded.

                “There are other papers. It’s not the end of the world.”

                “Yeah but I kind of want to see this through.” Doyoung said. “I don’t want to give up just because of a few obstacles.”

                “You’re a good kid.” The old man laughed. “You seem like you’ve got thick skin and nerves of steel. You’ll pull through this.”

                “I hope so.” Doyoung sighed. “Sometimes it just seems impossible.”

                “I know how you feel. When my wife died I went through a terrible slump.” The old man shook his head. “But you’re young and you seem braver than I am.”

                “I don’t think so.”

                “Don’t underestimate yourself.” He said. “You’re braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think.”

                “Isn’t that from Winnie the Pooh?” Doyoung chuckled.

                “Who cares? It worked didn’t it?”

                Doyoung smiled at the old man. “It did. Thank you.”

                The old man smiled back as Doyoung’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He excused himself to check and found out that Joonmyun was calling him. The first thing he thought was _oh god what did I do now?_

                “Hello?”

                “Doyoung, how’s the opening ceremony?”

                “Great sir.” Doyoung really lied on that one. “What’s up?”

                “It’s an emergency. I need you to cover PCY’s new album release party tonight.”

                “I thought Amber was doing that.”

                “She was but she’s got a family emergency, so she won’t be in for a few days. Lisa isn’t available either, so I need you to do it.”

                “Okay sir.”

                “Good. When you come back to the office come and see me and I’ll give you the details.”

                Doyoung returned to the event with a smile on his face. The old man he was talking to noticed it and nudged him. “Good news?”

                “The first in a long time.”

***********************

                PCY, or known as Park Chanyeol, was one of the hottest rap stars in South Korea, and he really knew how to throw a party. The album was titled Kingdom Come, so he threw a party fit for a king, with lots of gold, diamonds, money and court jesters with ridiculous puns. Doyoung only met him once (as a waiter when he snuck into Jaehyun’s van) and now he was meeting him as a reporter. Chanyeol had a large crown on his head and a king’s robe around his shoulders.

                “What would you say is your inspiration for this album?” Doyoung asked loudly over the blasting music.

                “It’s my family of course.” Chanyeol smirked and nudged in the direction of his lover Byun Baekhyun, a well-known singer and music producer. They finally confirmed news of their relationship after months of speculation and even said they were expecting a child together through a surrogate. “He practically inspired my whole album.”

                “Including the very aptly titled track ‘Tap That Ass’?” Doyoung asked.

                “Especially that.” Chanyeol winked and Doyoung just smiled awkwardly. _Great, now I have a mental image of Chanyeol bending Baekhyun over a table. Not good._

                The interview didn’t last too long as Chanyeol was distracted by being the life of his own party. Doyoung figured he would try again later after he got a drink. He walked over to the bar and asked for a martini.

                “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

                “Daniel!” Doyoung smiled in surprise when Daniel appeared by his side, looking devilishly handsome in a black shirt with a dark leather jacket. He had a long earring hanging off one ear and that same cheeky grin.

                “Are you here with Jaehyun?”

                “No, I’m here on assignment. Besides, Jaehyun isn’t here.”

                “Yes he is,” Daniel turned to point towards the DJ table. “He’s over there with Jennie.”

                _Oh for fuck’s sake._ Jaehyun really was at the party, dressed in black sweater, tight jeans, and looking too handsome for his own good. Jennie lingered on his arm as they were busy talking to somebody else. When he turned for a bit he saw Doyoung and they caught each other’s gaze.

                Doyoung quickly turned and took a shot from his martini, feeling the burning liquid leave a trail down his insides.

                “Everything okay between you guys?” Daniel asked.

                “It’s a bit rough.” Doyoung shrugged. “We had a fight and went our separate ways.”

                “Is that why he is with Jennie then?”      

                Doyoung shook his head and sighed. Daniel seemed to be beaming at the news as he inched closer. “Might as well. She’s a bitch and he’s an asshole.”

                “PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!” everybody turned their heads to look at a drunk man standing at the DJ table with his arms around Chanyeol. He had a bottle in his hands as he and Chanyeol bopped their heads to the music. Doyoung dropped his jaw at the man. It was Kai, Jaehyun’s ex-lover and mentor.

                “Kai is here?” Doyoung asked.

                “Oh yeah, he and Chanyeol are best friends.” Daniel said. “In fact, I think all the big hits of the entertainment industry is here.”

                “Wow.” Doyoung nodded. Kai was getting obnoxiously loud, but they didn’t pay attention as Doyoung and Daniel started chatting.

                “Are you in a relationship then?” Daniel asked.

                “No. I just…” he ran a finger around the rim of his glass. “I don’t think I’m looking for anything serious.”

                “That’s nice, looks like we have something in common.” Daniel smiled, wiggling his eyebrows and Doyoung stepped back as Daniel stepped forward.

                “I…uh…” Doyoung chuckled nervously. “I really do think I have to go.”

                “Let me drop you.”

                “No no it’s okay I…” Doyoung fell backwards and knocked into somebody, falling over on the floor as the sound of glass crashing snapped the room into silence. Doyoung looked up and he saw Kai, his shirt drenched in alcohol and looking visibly stunned.

                _Fuck._

                “I am so so sorry.” Doyoung stammered as he stood up. Daniel helped him up and chuckled nervously. Kai had flaming nostrils and his face looked like a fire truck, but not in a good way.

                “It was an accident Kai.”

                “You spilled my alcohol.” Kai growled. “Are you fucking insane?”

                Doyoung shook in his place. “No…I swear it was…”

                “Are you looking for a fight?” he grabbed Doyoung’s shirt and the whole room gasped in shock. Doyoung wrung his way out of Kai’s grasp and tried to run but Kai grabbed the back of his shirt and practically threw him across the room. Doyoung hit his back against the wall, falling down on the floor in pain. He looked around for help, but Daniel was nowhere to be seen.

                “I’ll kill you!!”

                Doyoung was prepared to scream as he shut his eyes when Kai came charging at him with a bottle. He felt a dead weight dropping on his body and the sound of glass crashing bursting through his ears. For an instant, he felt like he really did die. Someone did scream but it wasn’t him. It was a female scream and he slowly opened his eyes.

                “Ja…Jaehyun?!” Doyoung found Jaehyun on top of him, body slumped and arms slack. He reached for Jaehyun’s head and he stared at the blood on his hands in horror.

                “Jae?!?! Jaehyun?!?!!? Oh my god NO!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!”

***********************

                “Excuse me!!! Excuse me!!!” Yuta and Sicheng pushed through the mob of paparazzi and TV news crew outside the hospital. “Get out of my way you mouth-breather!!” Yuta cursed as he and Sicheng squeezed through the crowd and came to a row of security.

                “Let us in!! Our friend Doyoung is inside!” Sicheng said, pushing through Asian Rock No 1.

                “Sorry. Only authorised personnel.”

                “Authorised my fat ass. My best friend is inside you protein knucklehead!!”

                “Let them through.” Johnny said, tapping the guard’s shoulder. Asian Rock nodded and let the two of them through. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Johnny, CFO of NCT.”

                “Where’s Doyoung?” Yuta asked. He was far too much in a hurry to even be polite anymore.

                “Over there.”

                “Yuta!! Sicheng!!” Doyoung called. Yuta and Sicheng ran over and the three of them were enveloped in a giant hug.

                “Oh my god Doyoung were you hurt? Is everything alright?” Sicheng asked. Doyoung’s white shirt was stained with blood and his whole body reeked with alcohol. His thin hands were shaking so violently, and his eyes were red with tears.

                “I’m fine but Jae…” Doyoung spoke through broken sobs. “He…he was hit in the head. I didn’t even know if he was breathing oh god…”

                “It’s fine. He’s going to be okay.” Yuta pulled him in for a hug. “He’s going to be okay.”

                Sicheng helped Doyoung change into a new set of clothes he had bought. Apparently, Daniel had rushed to call the police when the fight broke out and Kai was arrested on the spot. Jaehyun was transported to the hospital alongside Doyoung, who was visibly shaken and in tears as he sobbed all the way to the hospital.

                “The doctor said he is fine.” Johnny said, handing Doyoung a cup of tea that he bought from the cafeteria. “He needs a few stitches but he’s conscious.”

                “He saved me…he…” Doyoung was still shaking. “Oh god.”

                “I know this is a very traumatic event for you.” Johnny put a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine. My company and I will get this whole thing sorted out. Don’t worry.”

                Doyoung nodded his head gratefully at Johnny. Daniel, who just arrived at the hospital, rushed to Doyoung’s side. “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.” Doyoung sniffed.

                “Jaehyun?”

                “He’s fine too.”

                “Oh god.” Daniel breathed, his chest heaving up and down. “Jesus, I can’t believe what just happened.”

                “Yeah.”

                “What are you?”

                “Wh…what?” Doyoung asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

                “Jaehyun jumped in front of Kai to save you. I have never seen anyone, much less him, do that before. What kind of hold do you have on him? Who are you and why would he risk his life for you?”

                Doyoung didn’t know how to answer that. He just sniffled and panted. “I…I don’t know.”

                The two of them sat in silence. A single tear fell out of Doyoung’s eyes and Daniel patted him on the shoulder. “I’m going to go.”

                “Daniel wait…”

                “I know why you’re not looking for anything serious.” Daniel said. “Your heart belongs to someone else.”

                Doyoung watched as Daniel got up from his seat. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

***********************

                “Where is he?!?!? I must see him!!!”

                “He’s with the doctor Jennie.” Johnny sighed exasperatedly when a tiny girl with long hair and sky-high heels started teetering and crashing through like a very angry soccer mom. Yuta made a face when she came in and Doyoung practically rolled his eyes.

                “What’s taking them so long?!”

                “I’m not the doctor and neither are you, so sit down and be patient. This is a hospital for Christ’s sake.” Johnny chided. The socialite huffed and stomped her foot.

                “Are you kidding me? My boyfriend is in hospital! He could have died trying to…” she turned and saw Doyoung sitting with his friends. “It’s you.”

                “Jennie.” Doyoung stood up. “I…”

                _SLAP_

                “What the fuck!” Yuta cursed at Jennie as Doyoung rubbed his cheek in pain. “What is your problem bitch!”

                “Who the hell are you and why do you keep ruining everything!” she screamed at him. She was about to raise her hand and slap him again when a stronger hand grabbed hers. Asian Rock No 1 and 2 held her in their grasp and she struggled against them like a tiny puppy trapped in a cage.

                “Throw her out and make sure she doesn’t come back.” Johnny ordered.

                “You can’t do this to me! My father owns you!”

                “He’s a lousy father too, seeing how he raised a brat like you.” Johnny spat back. “Get her out of here.”

                The Asian Rocks practically lifted her off the ground kicking and screaming. Doyoung was still rubbing his sore cheek. “Why did you do that?”

                “She’s a giant pain in the ass.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Besides, her dad signed the contract. I just got the news two hours ago.”

                “But she could still ruin you.”

                “Yeah, but I pulled the black box footage from the van and I have her trying to poison Jaehyun on tape.” Johnny grinned. “Let’s see who ruins who first.”

                “Can I have that tape?” Yuta asked. “It’s strangely satisfying, like watching a dog chasing its own tail.”

                Everybody laughed as Sicheng pushed him playfully. Doyoung cracked a smile for the first time that night since the traumatic event, and he smiled even brighter when the doctor told him they could finally see Jaehyun.

***********************

                “Holy shit.”

                “I know.” Jaehyun chuckled softly, a bandage wrapped around his head. “I look like half a mummy huh?”

                Doyoung wanted to cry seeing Jaehyun like this. He walked over slowly, biting his lips so that he wouldn’t cry.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine, just a little woozy. Are you okay?”

                “Yeah.” He nodded. “Why?”

                “Why what?”

                “Why did you do that? For me?”

                “Because Kai is dangerous.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I know what he’s like when he’s drunk. He was going to kill you. I can’t let that happen.”

                Now Doyoung was really crying. Tears started flowing as he held back a sob. “Doyoung, I’m so sorry for everything.” Jaehyun said, head down as he pulled Doyoung’s hands in his. “I ruined your life. I probably destroyed your career and made everything worse. I am so sorry.”

                “You…you saved me.”

                “Does that make us even?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. All that did was cause Doyoung to choke out a sob as he hugged him tight, breathing into his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

                “I mean it when I said I wanted to spend every waking moment with you. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you and I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.” Jaehyun whispered into his ear. “This time spent without you is hell for me and when I saw you and Daniel I swore I was going to lose my mind. Then Kai came and all I could think of was that if you were in trouble I would never forgive myself.”

                “Jae…” Doyoung wiped his tears. “Thank you.”

                “I miss you.”

                “Me too.”

                “Doyoung, I need you to do something for me.”

                “What?” he asked.

                “I need you to write a piece for me. About me.” Jaehyun said. “I’m giving you the breakout piece you have always wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make Daniel a jerk, I just couldn't hahahahahaha and I didn't mean to make Kai the bad guy honestly, it just kind of happened, especially when we all know that Kai is just a big teddy bear who can't even hurt a fly LMAO...There's only one more chapter and this story is over. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and the kudos, subscribers and the support to this story! You guys are awesome and the motivation for me to continue writing!!
> 
> On one hand I also want to take time out to congratulate my babies NCT, Red Velvet, Wanna One and EXO for last night's MAMA's win!! It wasn't the best show mnet has ever planned (the three cities thing and the voting mess was pathetic and embarrassing) but given the conditions I think they did their best. The whole show has been extremely controversial but I'm taking notes because this sounds like a good trope for a story LMAO Congratulations to all winners, BTS, Heize, Seventeen, Twice and many more (the legitimacy of some of those awards can be questioned later)
> 
> Leave comments and tell me what you think, whether about the story, the MAMA's or anything!! I just love hearing from you guys!


	8. Doyoung is a Hero, Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out. Doyoung confronts Lisa and Jaehyun makes a promise to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a nice little twist at the end XD

                Whenever Doyoung had a problem, sometimes he found it more comfortable to talk to Sicheng instead of Yuta, his best friend and the only person aside from his parents (and Jaehyun) who was allowed to see him naked. It wasn’t because Yuta was not a good friend, but because Sicheng was the better listener. At least Sicheng would wouldn’t interrupt him with questions like “are banana-flavoured condoms actually good or just a funny irony?”.

                “Are you guys still talking?” Sicheng asked when Doyoung came over to their apartment on a Sunday afternoon to hang out. Yuta was running errands while Doyoung focused on his big piece Jaehyun had given him exclusive permission to write about.

                “Yeah.” Doyoung nodded. He eyed Sicheng from the corner of his eye, who was smirking mysteriously. “What’s that smile for?”

                “Nothing.” He shrugged. “I just think it’s a very romantic thing. What he has done for you.”

                “I guess.”

                “He obviously still cares a lot about you.”

                “Uh huh.”

                “Do you care about him?”

                Doyoung paused his typing and nodded. “I do.”

                “Then what’s holding you back?”

                “There’s nothing holding me back.”

                “Oh please,” the Chinese man scoffed. “You and Yuta have the same stupid look on your face when you lie. He gives me that look every time I ask if he was the one to eat all the ice-cream in the fridge.”

                “I’m fine. Seriously.”

                “Really?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow. He watched Doyoung run his fingers across his laptop’s keyboard a few times before sighing.

                “I don’t know. I’m scared.”

                “Scared of what?”

                “Scared of getting hurt. Scared he’s not serious about me.”

                “Scared you are not good enough for him?”

                Doyoung nodded his head slowly as Sicheng gave him a sideways hug. “But you care for him, right?”

                “Yes.”

                “Then that’s all that matters. Two people who care and adore each other. That’s what love is about, that’s what relationships are for.”

                “I wish it was that simple.”

                “It is.” Sicheng shrugged. “The only reason why it’s complicated is because people make it complicated. They make up stupid rules like you can’t kiss on the first date or you can’t marry someone a different class than you because they want to exert control. Humans hate it when they can’t control things, especially one of the most powerful forces on earth.”

                “Wow.” Doyoung chuckled. “I have never heard anyone say that before.”

                “Are you going to quote me? Because I request a small fee.” Sicheng laughed. “Promise me you’ll talk to him?”

                “Only if you promise me that you will make Yuta put on some clothes before answering the door.” Doyoung said. “You’re lucky it was me. If it was some random delivery dude the poor man is going to be scarred by the sight of Yuta’s small penis.”

                “Hey!!” Sicheng slapped him. “The only reason he did it was because it’s you, you know. You should be flattered.”

                “I can live without this flattery.”

****************************

                _Jung was only 16 when he and Kai had sex for the first time. Although he insists it was mutual, Jung admitted that the relationship was not a happy one._

_“With Kai it was like a rollercoaster. When it was good it was great. When it was bad it was hell.”_

_Jung also confessed that this was not the first time Kai exhibited abusive behaviour. It became difficult for him to talk to anyone about it, especially with growing concern over his own sexuality. He said hiding it only gave Kai more room to ‘explode’, although Kai never physically abused him, his erratic behaviour scared him._

_Jung finally came out to his father a few years later, and his father helped him escape his relationship. Jung kept his past a secret, including his sexuality, but after the traumatic incident last Friday, he realized he could no longer keep quiet. Kai was arrested after the assault and was released on bail. He will be on trial this coming November._

_Jung Jaehyun’s knew his coming out news would shock the industry, especially since he recently confirmed his relationship with socialite Jennie Kim, however the pair split hours after the incident. Jaehyun said that the relationship was ‘an extortion game’._

_“Her father is my biggest investor, and she used that against me.”_

_It is unclear how the Kim family will accept the news, and Jung seems to be preparing himself to a stock decline after this news is released. However, he insists that this reveal would only bring him benefit in the future._

_“I have hurt a lot of people by trying to be someone I am not. I can’t do that anymore.”_

******************

                “Great reporting work.” Joonmyun smiled at Doyoung and patted him on the back. “This issue sold even more than Lisa’s. We have other newspapers and TV reporters calling all our phones and the whole office is a mess.”

                “I can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Doyoung grinned.

                “You know what they say, a quiet newsroom spells trouble.” Joonmyun chuckled. “It’s a great piece. Very nice work.”

                “Thank you, sir.” Doyoung bowed politely. It was funny because when he started out he would have loved nothing more than Joonmyun’s approval. Now that he has it, it didn’t feel quite as amazing as he imagined.

                Oh, it still felt _fucking fantastic_ , just maybe not up to the level he had in his head.

                Doyoung left the office feeling good and walked back to his desk with his head held high. His colleagues looked at him shyly, some with no expression, some tried to pretend they didn’t, and others gave him a thumbs-up. Amber gave him a high-five while Jihoon just bowed shyly.

                “This is bullshit.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “They should be kissing your golden ass like they did Lisa’s. Your front-page news sold even more issues than she did.”

                “Just cool it Yuta.” Doyoung said, taking a seat at his desk. “I don’t need the attention.”

                “Fucking bunch of hypocrites.” Yuta scoffed. “I don’t care though. My man here made headlines, YO YOU HEAR THAT JIHOON?! MY MAN MADE THE FRONT PAGE!!”

                “Shhhh!!!” Doyoung threw a pen at him and they both laughed. Jihoon was a little red in the face but he pretended he didn’t hear a word. Doyoung went back to work and a few minutes later, he saw Lisa speeding by his desk back to hers. He stood up and called her. “Lisa!!”

                “Yes?” she turned, her long hair flipping over her shoulder.

                “Did you see my front page?”

                “I did.” She answered coldly. “What do you want me to say?”

                “I just wanted to have a word with you.”

                “Make it fast. I have a meeting with the Ambassador of Russia.”

                Doyoung nodded and motioned to Yuta. Both of them led Lisa to the stairwell and Lisa leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

                “What is it?” she asked.

                “How much did you get paid to write that article about Jennie and Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “That’s a pretty expensive pair of shoes on a journalist’s pay check.” Yuta looked down at her silver Jimmy Choo’s.

                “I have my means.” She mumbled.

                “Either you have external income, or you have a sugar daddy, and at this point either one of them is going to ruin you.” Doyoung said.

                “You know, you’re not the only one who leaves their computer unlocked at the desk.” Yuta smirked.

                “You went through my computer? How dare you?!” Lisa yelled.

                “You went through mine when you saw Doyoung’s essay.”

                “You left it on display! I never leave my emails on display!”

                “That’s a pretty nice sum you guys agreed on.” Yuta clicked his tongue. “Nice enough to get you that pair of shoes.”

                “I didn’t take all the money.” Lisa explained. “I only took half of what she offered.”

                “Then what about that picture of Ryan Gosling having anal sex with a cow?!”

                “WHAT?!?!” Lisa yelled in confusion. “What are you talking about?! I don’t have that picture in my computer.”

                “Of course you don’t,” Doyoung smirked. “Because Yuta made it up.”

                The realization of what had happened hit Lisa a little too late. Her face turned pasty white when Yuta said, “I never went into your computer.”

                “You…you lied to me.”

                “And you took a bribe.” Doyoung said, his face cold and stern. “You took a bribe from Jennie and wrote that ridiculous article.”

                “For all you know it could have been true.”

                “But you didn’t even bother to check your sources because you knew it wasn’t. You just wanted the money.” Doyoung said. He looked at Yuta and nodded, motioning for him to leave. Now that it was just the two of them, Doyoung could finally have his last say with Lisa.

                “I always knew you were a bitch, but I just wanted you to know that you have made not only my life, but the man who is dearest to me miserable. You don’t take responsibility for your actions because you never think of others. You’re a selfish, greedy gold-digger who just ruined the integrity of newspapers and the truth.”

                “You think you’re better than me but you’re not.” Doyoung snapped. “This is your last warning to stay away from me and the people I love, or I will ruin you the way you ruined me.”

                Doyoung didn’t wait for a response before walking away from her and out of the office. The air was crisp, and the sun was warm. He inhaled deeply before letting out a yell of relief.

                “Letting out some stress kid?”

                “Oh my gosh! You’re the old man from the park!”

                “That I am.” The familiar old man greeted. He held up his newspaper that featured Doyoung’s work on the cover. “Is this your work?”

                “It is.” He smiled.

                “Good article.” The old man beamed. “I knew you would get your time in the spotlight.”

                “Yeah well,” he shrugged. “I went through a lot to get that.”

                “I can imagine.” The man nodded. “You feel good now?”

                “Better.” Doyoung nodded. “Thank you so much for your kind words the other day. It really helped me.”

                “Anytime kid.” The old man gave him a thumbs-up as he crossed the road, ready to catch the bus home. Doyoung found himself smiling genuinely for the first time. It wasn’t because he achieved the breakout he wanted, but rather he felt like a million doors were beginning to open for him.

                This was truly the beginning.

******************

                “Let’s go out and celebrate!!!” Yuta said, packing up his things as the office started to close and everyone began to head home. “We can go dancing at that new club tonight! Sicheng knows the bartender so he can hook us up.”

                “I can’t. I made plans with someone else.” Doyoung said. Both of them walked down the stairs with their fellow co-workers, all rushing home as the day ends. Doyoung spied Lisa following behind, pretending to be busy on her phone.

                “Who are you going out with?”

                “You’ll see.” Doyoung grinned. They walked out of the building and heads turned as a beautiful black Mercedes Maybach rolled into the building’s porte cochere. Doyoung heard everybody gasp in shock and surprise when the driver revealed himself.

                “Hey Jaehyun.”

                “Hello there.” Jaehyun grinned. He was indeed wearing his good suit and looking absolutely stunning. Lisa dropped her jaw in shock and Amber was busy taking photos. Doyoung turned to Yuta and asked. “Do you want a ride?”

                “Forget it.” He scoffed. “I don’t want to be the third wheel.”

                “After you.” Jaehyun teased, opening the passenger door for him. Doyoung tossed his stuff in the back seat and before he could get in Jaehyun pulled him in for a brief kiss. Doyoung heard the staff gasp and squeal. He turned his head and saw Lisa practically turning green with jealousy.

                They drove off in the Mercedes and Doyoung turned his head, making sure Lisa saw them drive off. “Yes!!!! FUCK YES THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!!” Doyoung pumped his fist in excitement and stomped his feet.

                “I’m kind of jealous.” Jaehyun laughed. “You didn’t give me that kind of reaction when we had sex.”

                “You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this.” Doyoung sighed in content. “All that day-dreaming and fantasising. This feels even better than I have imagined.”

                “Are you literally having an orgasm right now?” Jaehyun asked, one eyebrow raised in the air.

                “Why shouldn’t I? This feels even better than sex.”

                “Pssht.” Jaehyun scoffed. “We’ll see about that.”

******************

                Jaehyun said that he had a surprise for Doyoung that night. They went back to his place and Jaehyun revealed a beautiful set dinner table. Doyoung was confused at first because he was under the impression that they were going to a restaurant.

                “I thought we were going out.”

                “Nope,” Jaehyun rolled up his sleeves. “We’re having it here.”

                “Who’s preparing it?”

                Jaehyun gave him a knowing grin and Doyoung practically slapped his arm. “No way. No way.”

                “I cooked with my grandmother all the time when I was a kid.”

                “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.” Doyoung smirked. “A man who can cook is even sexier than the man who has a Maybach.”

                “Will this give you an even bigger orgasm than the one in the car?” Jaehyun laughed.

                “It depends.” Doyoung huffed. “It has to taste good.”

                “Then brace yourself, because my blue cheese and pear tartlets will get you rock hard, my steak and porcini mushrooms entrée will make your knees weak and the chocolate soufflé will get you begging to come.”

                Doyoung shivered in response. “Stop teasing me.”

                “You can go and wash up.” Jaehyun said. “And dress light. You’re not going to need those clothes later anyways.”

******************

                “You are a man of a million surprises.” Doyoung said, licking his spoon clean from the soufflé. “Honestly, how did you get so perfect?”

                “I am not.” Jaehyun scoffed. “I took all these recipes off the internet. Anyone can do it.”

                “But still.” Doyoung licked the last bit of chocolate.

                “Did you like it?”

                “Everything was perfect. Really,” Doyoung beamed. “Thank you so much for everything.”

                “You’re welcomed.” Jaehyun smiled. “You’re the first person I actually made a whole three-course meal for.”

                “It seems like I am your firsts for a lot of things.”

                “Indeed.” He laughed. “Here’s to your first front-page cover.”

                “And here’s to your coming out story.” They clinked their glasses and took a sip of wine each. “How is everything after the news came out?”

                “In the office it was fairly normal.” Jaehyun said. “Johnny got a bit upset I didn’t tell him the truth first, but I made it up to him.”

                “I heard your share price dropped after the news.”

                Jaehyun just shrugged. “That’s not a big deal. It’ll come back up. How was your day?”

                “My boss said I did a good job and I told Lisa to fuck off. It was perfect.” Doyoung laughed. “How do you feel now that your story is out?”

                “I feel good.” Jaehyun sighed. “I feel like there is this huge weight off my shoulders. Jennie’s father was in shock but he didn’t say he wanted to retract his contract. Not that he could or we would have sued him for every penny.”

                “What about Jennie?”

                “I didn’t hear a word. Chanyeol called to apologize for what happened.”

                “Kai?”

                “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “And frankly, I don’t want to know either.”

                “He didn’t deserve you.” Doyoung said. “You are too good for him.”

                “I just want to put all of this behind me and start all over.”

                “That’s a good idea.”

                Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand in his. “Do you think maybe we can start all over again?”

                “You still want to?”

                “I do.” Jaehyun nodded. “Maybe we moved too fast last time.”

                “Yeah, I mean we slept with each other when we barely knew each other.”

                “Maybe we can take things slow. Take the time to really know each other and make a connection.”

                “I’d like that.” Doyoung said. “A normal relationship sounds nice.”

                “I don’t know how normal that will be.” Jaehyun laughed. “You’re dating a public figure now.”

                “But just so you know, I have issues.” Doyoung said. “I’m stubborn, whiny, a real bitch at times and I’m pretty clingy too.”

                “What a coincidence.” Jaehyun said. “I have trust issues, am a workaholic and possessive. We sound like the perfect match.”

                Laughter rung in the air as they lean in to kiss each other. It was innocent at first, but then hands started moving everywhere and buttons were getting ripped off. It was back to square one again.

                And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

******************

                “So what do you think dad?” Jaehyun asked his father when he visited him at the office with the newspaper in his hand. Jaehyun talked to his father about his latest TV interview regarding his coming out story and the old man was no less proud of him.

                “I’m proud of you son.” He smiled. “You did the right thing by being honest.”

                “That’s great because I really couldn’t do this without your approval.”

                “You still need your old man’s approval?” he teased. “You’re old enough to make your own decisions.”

                “The last thing I would want to do is disappoint you.” Jaehyun smiled. “Which is why I have to introduce you to somebody I have been seeing for the last few months.”

                “Who is he?”

                “Kim Doyoung. He’s the reporter who broke the news. You don’t exactly know him.”

                The old man gave Jaehyun a sly grin. “I like him.”

                “But you haven’t even met him.”

                “You would be surprised.” He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is finally over, but my overactive brain is now churning out a new story... it's a crime/stranger things au kind of idea (because I love stranger things and was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, which I cannot trace back for the life of me TT)...maybe I'll post it in a couple of weeks time as I would like to have all the final details sorted out but we shall see how it goes...
> 
> Lastly thank you so much for the incredible love and support. I know Doyoung and Jaehyun's relationship, as described in this story, isn't exactly very conventional and it's the first time I was writing about a relationship with this kind of dynamic. Normally my characters were either already in relationships, or slowly falling into them. I honestly didn't expect this to be bigger than what it was and I am floored and honoured with the beautiful comments and kudos you guys left behind. I hope this ending does the story justice (for some reason endings are the most difficult part of a story for me).
> 
> Tell me what you guys think and if you have any thoughts on my crazy au idea for another story. I love to hear from you guys! God bless yall!!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I am actually a huge fan of Lisa and I love her, but I needed a bitch and for some reason I can picture her as that queen bitch we all know in high school. I originally wrote Jennie instead but I think a lot of people use Jennie for that role so I thought I would do something different. Don't take this personally Blinks! It's just for fiction!
> 
> P.S Let me know if you guys like this and how you're feeling the story so far! I'm excited to hear your thoughts!


End file.
